Nekotalia, Kittens and Alaska
by BurningPyre
Summary: Nekotalia/Catalia. Sequal to 'Nekotalia, Love and Kittens'. Fem!Americat x Russiacat. Hero and Vodka have adjusted well with family life but then their kittens are kidnapped!
1. Chapter 1

**It is with great pleasure that I introduce you to the latest story: "_Nekotalia, Kittens and Alaska!_" (****I hope the Title is good.)**

**So here is the first chapter! Have fun reading the story!**

* * *

><p>"Mew! Hey that's my toy!"<p>

"No it's not! It's mine!"

"Mommy I'm hungry! Feed me!"

"I want to play with papa! Why isn't papa home?"

Hero watched as her kittens were acting up again, as usual. It had been only a few days since they opened their eyes and already they were running around. They were kind of hassle but Hero didn't mind.

"Mommy! Sitka won't give back my squeaky mouse!" whined Matthew, as he tried to paw the toy out of his sister's grasp.

"It's not your squeaky mouse! It's mine! I called it!" mewed Sitka defensively.

"Sitka, give back your brother's toy mouse." said Hero. "You know it's his, it even has his name written on its tummy."

"No it doesn't!" replied Sitka.

"Yes it does…" said Hero. She turned the mouse over and sure enough, written on its tummy was the name 'Matthew'. "See? Now be nice and give it back."

"What? Oh…ok mommy." answered Sitka as she gave it to Matthew. Immediately he grabbed the toy and moved to the other side of the living room.

"Well if that's Matthews, where's my toy mouse?"

Before Hero could answer Otter came up to her and cried "Mommy! My tummy hurts and I'm hungry! Feed me!"

"Hey! I was talking to mom first, Otter!"

"I don't care! I'm hungry!" whined Otter, and then he began to mew pitifully.

"Otter, come here." said Hero as she motioned him over to her side, immediately the kitten obeyed. With her paw, Hero brought him close to her belly, where he immediately began to nurse.

"Hey! No fair! I was here first!"

"Sorry Sitka, anyway I think your mouse is still in the box over there, go check ok?"

"Ok." mewed Sitka as she went off to find her toy.

Kody was next to talk to Hero.

"Mommy, why isn't dad home? I want to play with daddy!" he whined.

Hero nuzzled him tenderly, "Just be patient Kody. Daddy's coming home soon. So until he gets here why don't you watch the movie with Semidi?"

Semidi was sitting on the coach staring at the TV in a trance like state. On screen, a girl wearing a talking backpack with a monkey in red boots were trying to get to her grandmothers house.

"I don't want to! That's stupid! I want daddy!" Kody then began to groan and cry as he rolled onto his back.

"Kody! You need to stop getting so upset easily! How else are you going to be a hero when you grow up?"

Immediately Kody stopped but he wouldn't get up. *sniff* "Ok mom. It's just that I want to see daddy really bad!"

Hero licked his ear. "I know baby. I want to see him too but you got to be patient ok?"

"Ok…" He then snuggled next to his mother.

"What's wrong with Kody? Is he not feeling well?"

Hero and Kody looked up to see Vodka with a small basket in front of him.

Immediately the kitten got up and ran to him.

"Daddy!" he mewed happily as he pounced at Vodka.

All the other kittens heard their sibling and looked up to see him running up to their dad.

"Daddy!" cried all the kittens as they raced towards him. In a few second, Vodka was surrounded by them.

"Yay! Daddy's home! Why did you come sooner?"

"I'm sorry, children. Daddy wanted to bring you a present. You like daddy's presents da?" said Vodka cheerfully.

"Yay! Daddy brought a present!" squealed the kittens. They all began to crowd around the basket, fighting to see what was inside. They mewed happily as they pulled the toy out. It looked like some sort of doll dressed in a brown furry animal costume and it was holding an orange in its paws.

"Woah! Cool!" cried all the kittens in unison.

Hero got up to greet Vodka. "Dude, Vodka what did you get them?"

"Cheburashka."

"What?"

"It's Cheburashka. All children love to see him on TV. Are children will love him too, da?"

"Who? Is he some sort of cartoon character?"

"Da."

Hero watched them play with the new toy. She saw one of them squeeze its paw.

"Privet!" said the toy.

The kittens backed off in a second, surprised that it spoke. Then they went back and started making it speak again. As much as the kittens liked how it talked they couldn't understand it because they didn't know Russian.

"Dude! Why did you get this? They don't know your language!"

"Don't worry sunflower. I will teach them! It's good for kittens to know more than one language!"

"Well, ok I guess. They do seem to like it."

Hero watched with Vodka as their kittens played with the new toy. Suddenly Hero noticed something was wrong.

"Wait a sec dude! Where's June?"

**June's P.O.V.**

'_Wow! The world is so big!'_ thought June. She was on the second floor of the house exploring. _'Dude, I wonder what kind of fun things are here!'_

She looked around trying to figure out which room to look at first. June looked and noticed a room at the end of the hallway.

'_That seems like a good place to start! Watch out world! Here I come!'_

June sprinted down the hall towards the door. Once she got there she noticed that it was closed. She scratched and tried to jump up to the door knob but she was too little to reach it. Not even discouraged in the slightest, June looked around and saw that the closet door next to it was open. An idea popped into her head as she looked at the shelves.

'_Ha! It's going to take more than a closed door to stop me!'_

June immediately began to climb onto each shelf. It was difficult and she nearly fell a few times but kept going. Once she reached the shelf she was going for she looked at the door knob.

'_Alright door! Time to meet your match!' _

With all her strength, June leaped towards the handle. She fell short but was still able to grab on to the handle. The door opened slightly as June pulled it down with her weight.

'_Yes! I did it! Whoa!'_ June mewed as she fell to the floor. _'Ouch! Stupid door, but it doesn't matter because I beat you!'_

Immediately the kitten rose to her feet, uninjured, and went through. Inside the kitten saw that there was a bunch of games on some shelves and various colorful posters on the walls. A chair with wheels was near a large desk.

'_Wow! No wonder it wouldn't let me in! This place is so cool!' _

June awed at the place and looked at the desk.

'_I wonder what's up there.' _thought June.

It was too high up for her to see what was on top, but June was determined to find out. However before she could start, a pair of hands reached down and grabbed her.

'_What? Hey!'_

She mewed as she was lifted off the ground. June looked up to see it was the guy who took care of her mom. He was kind of funny sometimes but she liked him a lot.

"Hey there little dude! How did you get up here? Aren't you supposed to stay with your mommy?"

"Mew" replied June giving him her cute little kitty stare.

"Aw, you're a cute little heroine aren't you? Where you trying to explore or something?"

"Mew"

"Yeah I get it, but you got to stay close to your mom for now ok? I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

She mewed as he exited the room and went downstairs.

Apparently June would have to explore another day.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped you like the first chapter! Please note I might not be able to post the second chapter for awhile because I got to come up with a speech for a class. It sucks (I absolutely hate talking in front of people).<strong>

**Translations: **Privet means 'Hi' in Russian

**Story Notes**

**1. Semidi was watching 'Dora the Explorer' on TV. **

**2. Cheburashka is a russian cartoon character. He originally was from a childrens literature book in 1966 before they created the first animated series with him in 1969. They made three other series in 1971, 1974 and 1983. **

**(To find more information, look him up on google.)**

**3. The room June was exploring was Alfred's/America's game room. He plays online computer games with Japan/Kiku and England/Arthur sometimes.**

**Rate/Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! **

**I didn't think I would post it today (actually its almost one 'o' clock in the morning but I'm not sleepy because I past out earlier.)**

**Anyway here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Dude! Where's June?" said Hero as she began to feel nervous. Despite Hero being able to handle much worse things, this was <em>her<em> kitten that was lost. It doesn't matter if you're a hero or not, you're going to freak if one of your babies is missing.

"Do not worry Sunflower. I will look for her." said Vodka reassuringly.

However it was deemed unnecessary once Hero's owner came downstairs.

"Hey Hero! I found one of your kittens upstairs!" he said. Hero's owner petted the tiny cats head gently. "She sure is a lot like you when you were a kitten! Here you go, dude!"

"Meow!" said Hero in relief as he placed the kitten next to her. Immediately she snuggled the kitten. The kitten mewed in annoyance.

"So I'll leave you guys to hang out for a bit, ok dude? I need to …." The man stopped midsentence as he looked at the TV screen.

"Where are we going?" said the girl on the television.

"Grandma's house!" responded the bugs with instruments.

The man's eyes widened in dread as the girl reached the second challenge on her journey.

"Holy hamburgers!" he shouted. Immediately he looked over the couch for the remote.

"Why the heck is this on? Where's the remote? _Where is it_?" he shrieked as he searched through the cushions. The man sighed in relief once he found it and quickly changed the channel. Hero's owner looked down at the cats staring up at him.

"Dude, that show is horrible! Evil I tell you! So no more watching that…that show ok? It turns heroes into...bad things." The man shuddered as if trying to hold back a horrid memory. He then left to another section of the house.

After her owner left, Hero returned to snuggling her kitten.

"June! Why did you disappear like that? You had us worried!"

She then began to wash the kitten's fur with her tongue.

"I'm sorry mommy! I just wanted to see the world! I didn't want to make you sad!" replied June.

"It is not good to make your mama worry." said Vodka. He then brought the kitten close to him when Hero released her. "You will not run off like that without telling us again, da?"

June looked up at her dad feeling slightly sad. "I promise daddy! Please don't be mad!"

Vodka looked at his kitten and smiled. He then gently pushed the kitten on her back and snuggled her with his nose, making her giggle.

"Don't be sad little one. I'm not mad. I just want you to be safe, da?"

"Ok, daddy!" replied June, happy once again. She giggled some more as he tickled her tummy with his tongue. "Ha! Ha! Stop it! That tickles!"

Vodka continued to lick the kitten tenderly until finally he allowed her to get up.

"Go play with your siblings now, da. I brought you all a toy to play with."

"Really? Awesome!" squealed June with excitement. She then ran off to play with her brothers and sisters.

Hero and Vodka looked as all there kittens were playing with new toy. Then Vodka turned to Hero.

"Why was your master upset with the TV for playing that show? Is something wrong with it?"

"No, not that I know of...although I heard him muttering to himself once how that it brain washes you or something like that. Other than that I have no idea. Probably something bad happened to him when he watched it and it reminds him of it every time he sees it."

Vodka said nothing afterwards. How could a harmless children's show be bad? He decided not to question it.

Meanwhile June was surrounding the toy with her siblings as they took turns making it talk.

"Yay! My turn!" cried Otter.

"No way! It's my turn!" said Semidi.

"No it's not! It's my turn!" cried June.

Her siblings, realizing that it was indeed her turn, allowed June to grip the toys hand. Again the toy spoke making all the kittens cheer (but they still had no idea what it was saying).

"This is fun, da!" said Kody.

"Yeah! Really fun!" said Sitka in agreement.

"Children! It's time to begin your lessons!" called Hero.

Hearing their parent's call them, all the kittens ran towards them.

"Lessons?" asked Otter in confusion. "What are lessons, mommy?"

"Yeah what is it mommy?" said the other kittens.

"Lessons are what you have to do if you before you grow up. Today I'm going to teach you how to be the heroes you're all meant to be!"

"Yay!" cheered all the kittens.

"I'm going to be an awesome hero!" mewed Matthew.

"Not as awesome as me!" responded Sitka.

"No! I'm going to be the most awesome hero ever!" said Otter.

All of a sudden the kittens began to argue who was going to be the better hero.

"Stop fighting you guys!" ordered Hero.

All the kittens stopped to look at their mother.

"The first rule in becoming a hero is that heroes don't fight with their siblings over whose going to be the better hero! All heroes are awesome but they're all awesome in their own way! So no more 'I'm better then you' and stuff ok?"

The kittens looked at each other.

"Yes mommy…" responded the kittens in unison.

"Ok, good! Now we can start!"

All the kittens paid attention to Hero as explained to them all the basic components to being a good hero. A few times their minds wandered but they managed to pay attention. After Hero finished, the kittens were given a lunch of a combination of their mother's milk and bits of soft kitty food. They didn't want to eat the kitten food at first but reluctantly they ate some of it.

After lunch the kittens were allowed to play some more so their parents could spend some time together. Towards the end, Vodka joined when they started begging their daddy to play with them.

Finally play time was over and it was time for Vodka to give his lessons. He began to teach them how to speak in Russian, starting with the basic alphabet and how to say each letter correctly. It took a few of them to get it more than others but eventually they got it down.

The day was coming to an end and it was time for Vodka to go home. All the kittens cried and surround Vodka, begging him not to go. Sadly Vodka told them he couldn't stay but promised to come visit the next day. With heavy hearts, the kittens said goodbye as he left, before running back to their mommy with tears in their eyes. It took Hero several minutes to soothe her babies but eventually she managed to make them feel better.

All the kittens then curled up with their mother and slowly, one by one, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw! They're so cute when they're asleep...<strong>

**Story Notes**

**1. Yes Alfred/America does not like 'Dora the Explorer'. It was revealed in Hetalia Fantasia 2 so its official. Apparently he's got 238 weakness, including Dora. I don't know if he fears it or not so I decided to make it that he thinks that its creepy or something.**

**2. Hero use to be very adventurous as a kitten. Thats why June reminds Alfred/America how Hero was when he first got her.**

**Rate/Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally here! Sorry for taking so long, I had other things more important to deal with first...**

**So anyway, I hope you like the story and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>June woke suddenly when one of her siblings accidently kicked her side in their sleep. She mewed softly from being so rudely disturbed and lifted her head. With sleepy eyes, June realized that Semidi was twitching as she slept.<p>

'_Uh, Semidi's having that dream again…'_ thought June.

Her sister Semidi had been getting these weird dreams lately about snow and cold. Semidi could never fully remember what exactly happened in the dream, only that she felt something was watching her, something scary. Seeing that she wasn't going to be able to sleep again, June carefully maneuvered herself away from her sleeping kin.

According to her internal clock, it was about four in the morning. She yawed and stretched her legs.

_'Hmm…since I'm up, maybe I should explore the world some more. Yeah maybe I should! Mom's still asleep so I won't have to worry about making her sad!'_

Immediately June ran up the stairs as best she could. Her eyes were still developing their night vision but she could still see well enough not to bump into anything. As soon as June reached the top, she scurried over to the room at the back of the hall. Unlike before, the door was open allowing her to walk right in. Inside June looked up to the top of the desk.

'_Yes! Now nothing can stop me!'_

She looked around for a way to get up and decided to climb up the shelf next to it. June jumped up to the first shelf and kept going until she reached at least two shelves higher than the top of the desk.

'_Ha! This is too easy!'_ though the kitten as she prepared herself to jump. Like before June jumped towards the desk and prepared to land on her feet. However she had misjudged the distance and nearly fell to the ground but luckily June caught the edge of the desk.

'_Woah! That was way too close for comfort!'_ June thought.

She tried to climb up but found herself unable to lift her tiny body. No matter how much June tried to climb, her claws weren't' able to grip the side so well. It took a few minutes of dangling from the side until June somehow managed to grip something sturdy enough to lift herself. Safe and sound on the top of the desk, June panted as she rested her sore limbs.

'_Dude, that was way too close! I nearly fell! Maybe I shouldn't take so many chances, at least for a while that is.'_

Slowly June got up and began to look around. From what she could make out, she saw what reminded of her of the television downstairs, except it didn't have any of the buttons to change the channel. In front of it was this rectangular shaped thing with little squares sticking out of it.

'_What is this thing?'_

Curious June swiped at it with her paw. The squares made a tap like noise. She tapped it again and it made the sound again as it sank a little.

'_Hey this seems fun!'_

She began tapping the squares with her paws, making the tapping sound as she made content. Once she had her fun with this strange object, she looked at the opposite end and saw this oval shaped thing with a wire sticking out at one end. Once again curious of this object and wondering if it would be fun too, she walked around the rectangular object to the other side. June sat in front of the object and began to paw at it. The object moved as she hit it and made a clicking noise when you hit the end closest to the wire.

'_Ha! Ha! This reminds me of a toy mouse!'_

The kitten swiped at the object, making it move back and forth. She giggled as it moved back and forth while making the clicking noise. June was enjoying herself so much she didn't realize how close to the edge she was getting.

'_Yay! This is so much fun! Wah! Woah, somebody help!'_

June mewed in panic as she began to fall over the edge. She tried to grip the side with her claws but was unable to do so and fell. June winced, expecting to hit the floor hard but instead she fell into something much softer and sank into it on contact.

Confused, June struggled to stand up and looked at what she was standing on. Apparently luck was on her side because she had fallen into a bean bag chair.

'_Woah, dude I must be the luckiest kitten in the world! I thought I was going to get hurt for sure!'_

Overwhelmed with relief, June began to climb down the side of the chair and exited the room.

_'Wow, I really need to be more careful. Mom would scowl me for sure if I got hurt.'_

The kitten carefully climbed down the stairs and decided to try to get some more sleep. However, as she was walking back June spotted something in the kitchen.

_'What was that? Could it be some kind of cat burglar? No one steals from heroes and gets away with it!'_

Trying to be as sneaky as possible, the kitten cautiously approached the area where she last saw the figure. June pressed herself as close to the counter wall as she could in order to keep herself from being seen. She felt her body shaking with fear but in an effort to find out what it was, she gathered her courage and took a quick peek. June looked around cautiously but saw nothing.

_'Huh? That's odd…There's no one here.'_

Seeing that whatever it had been was gone. June decided to look around for clues. Before she could look around, June felt her fur stand on end. Her eyes widened as it suddenly felt colder and that something was staring at her. June slowly turned around and came face to face with a large dark figure of a cat with piercing cold eyes. The kitten felt frozen in place as the cat came closer reaching its paw out to touch her.

She screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Spooky stuff. Is it a ghost? An intruder? Junes' siblings playing a prank on her? Hopefully you'll have a chance to find out.<strong>

**For all you readers, I think I'll be changing the catagory of the story. Exactly to what I have no idea yet but I know for sure it has to be changed.**

**Rate/Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here (finally)! YAY! **

**Sorry for taking so long. I had alot of stuff to do before I could have enough time to write and post this.**

**So read it now...[please] (2/15/12)**

* * *

><p>Hero woke (along with the rest of the kittens) to the sounds of high pitch screaming. Looking around quickly she noticed one of her kits was missing.<p>

'June!'

Immediately Hero ran towards where the screams were coming from. She saw her daughter screaming as a larger cat was reaching his paw out to her. Without warning, Hero tackled the intruder and hissed.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here! What are you trying to do to my kitten! ANSWER ME OR PREPARE TO FACE MY RIGHTOUSE FURY!"

"Wah! Hero stop! It's just us!" cried a voice.

Hero, hearing a familiar voice, looked down and realized who she had tackled.

"Oh dude! I'm so sorry!" apologized Hero as she backed off , allowing the cat to get up. "I just saw you standing over my kitten and I thought you were some bad guy or something!"

Before the cat could speak, Mika appeared.

"Wah! Valter are you ok? Speak to me!" mewed the feline in worry.

Valter dusted himself off a bit and stood up before answering.

"I'm fine Mika." he replied.

Seeing that he was ok, Mika turned her attention to Hero. She was comforting her kitten who was trembling badly.

"Are you ok June?" asked Hero.

"I-I'm fine mommy!" stuttered the kitten, trying to act brave. "W-who are they? Why are they here?"

Hero turned to the two cats.

"Dude, why did you guys come here so early? What you couldn't wait or something?"

"I'm sorry Hero. We were planning on coming over yesterday but somehow we got lost and attacked and stuff so when we finally got here it was really dark. We kind of decided to sleep outside but we woke up and saw a rat break into your house. So we kind of went in to get it before it attacked your kittens or got them sick. Valter managed to get it though, see?"

She pointed to the far left corner of the kitchen. Sure enough, there laid the body of an extremely HUGE rat. The rat was as big as June, if not bigger, and it was really ugly.

"Woah, dude! That rat is huge!" cried Hero in surprise. "That's got to be a world record!"

Suddenly all the kittens ran into the kitchen.

"What's going on mommy?" asked Semidi.

"Yeah mom, what happened? Did someone break in?" mewed Matthew.

"Woah! Mommy theirs a huge furry dead thing over here!" said Otter. He was standing next to the rat, poking its body to see if it was really dead.

"Otter! Get away from that thing! It's got evil germs that will get you sick!"

Immediately the kitten backed off from the carcass and cuddled next to his mother.

"Wah! Mommy he's scary!" cried Sitka as she stared at Valter nervously.

Hero looked down at her and nudged her tenderly.

"Don't be scared Sitka. Its only Valter, he's really nice. It's just that his face looks that way." assured Hero. She then turned to Valter.

"Thanks for taking care of the rat, dude! I owe you one! Sorry for attacking you earlier."

"It's ok. You were only defending your kitten." He said, his face remained the same.

"So why were you guys coming over here in the first place anyway?"

"Well, when we kind of found out that you gave birth to your kittens a couple of weeks ago and we thought of giving them presents but weren't able to , until now."

Then she left for a few seconds with Valter and came back with a huge bag. All the kittens eyed the bag in excitement.

"Presents?" said Kody. "I love presents, da!"

"Presents? I get first dibs!"

"No way, dude! You always get the good stuff!"

"No I don't! You do!"

"I do not!"

All the kittens rushed towards the bag and began spilling its contents.

"Hey! You guys need to say thank you to them! Heroes always thank people for being nice!"

"Thank you!" shouted all the kittens before turning their attention back to the toys. That is all of them except June. The kitten walked up to Valter and looked up at him with guilt ridden eyes.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you. I thought you were a bad thing or something. I never meant to be so mean."

She whimpered as tears began to well up in her eyes. Valter looked down at the kitten and placed a comforting paw on her head.

"It's ok. I didn't mean to scare you like that either."

Hearing those words, June began to calm down. Seeing her kitten in distress, Hero licked her fur, comforting her baby with her warm tongue.

"Don't be sad, June. Valter knows you didn't mean it." reassured Hero. "Now go play with the toys ok?"

With a nod, June ran to join her fellow siblings.

"I'm sorry if we caused you any trouble." said Mika. "Next time we'll try to come over before it gets dark."

"No problem, dude! Since you guys are here and stuff, why don't you spend the rest of the night inside with us? It's the least I can do for you as a hero!"

"Thank you Hero! You're really nice!"

Of course I'm nice! All heroes are nice to fellow citizens! Except bad guys but they don't count."

So after allowing the kittens to play with their toys, Hero made them go to bed. They groaned and protested but Hero said they could play with them in the morning. Once the kittens were all tucked away, Hero got the extra kitty bed for Valter and Mika and placed it next to the couch. The two cats cuddled next to each other before drifting off to sleep. Hero seeing that everyone was finally settled returned to her sleeping place and went to sleep.

The next morning, the two cats said their goodbyes and traveled back to their respective homes. When Hero's owner woke, went into the kitchen and saw the dead rat, he freaked.

It's not every day you find a freaking huge dead rat in your kitchen.

Once he got over being disgusted, and amazed at how big it was, Hero's owner immediately threw its carcass into a special trash bag and had the thing incinerated.

So after the whole ordeal with the dead rat was over, the day pretty much returned to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>You know Hero, Mika and Valter had a right to be afraid of that huge rat. Not for their safety but for the kittens. Some rats are really vicious and if it was bigger then June, it could easily kill some of the kittens and eat them (especially Otter because he's the smallest)<strong>

**For those of you who like rats, please take no offense. I like rats too just not mean ugly ones. **

**(P.S. Bet you didn't see that coming did ya? Meaning that it was Cat!Sweden and Cat!Finland instead of someone else like General Winter cat. Although truthfully I thought of doing that at first but I decided not to. At least not yet...maybe. ****I wonder how the story would be if I put him in?)**

**Rate/Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here! YaY!**

**(Sorry for not writing as much. I got way too much stuff to do.)**

**I hope you like this chapter, I kind of don't like how I wrote it but it was the best I could do. Overall I think its good but it still could be better.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Holy hamburgers dude!' <em>thought Hero's owner after returning from disposing the rat.

'_That thing was huge! How the heck that thing get in here?'_

"Mew! Mew!"

He looked down to see the kittens crowding around his feet, rubbing against his legs and swiping at his shoe laces. The man smiled as he crouched down to pet the kittens.

"You guys are so small. Good thing that bad rat's gone. It would be terrible if that thing got one of you little heroes' in training."

"Mew!" cried all the kittens as they fought each other for the man's attention.

"Dudes, stop that! There's plenty of my heroic attention to go around!"

Hero's owner laughed before standing up again and went on with his business. The kittens seeing that he wasn't going to play with them anymore ran back to the living room to watch a movie.

"What movie do you guys want to see?" asked Hero.

"I want to watch 'Adventure Time'!" mewed Otter.

"No! I want to watch Superman!" cried Sitka.

"No way! We're going to watch Spiderman!" said Matthew.

"Nyet, we shall watch the movie Anastasia, da." stated Kody with a smile.

"That's lame dude! I think we should watch Iron giant! The cover looks awesome, yo!" yelled June.

All the kittens began to argue what movie they should watch and it almost got to the point where it seemed like fighting was emanate.

"Hey! Hey!" shouted Hero. All the kittens looked up at their mother. "Dude, you guys need to stop fighting! Now since you guys can't seem to agree, will take turns picking the movie and Semidi is going first!"

All the kittens groaned but agreed.

"What movie do you want to see, Semidi?" asked Hero.

Semidi looked up at her mother. "Um…can we watch Balto? I really, really want to see it."

"Of course sweetie!" said Hero enthusiastically as she nudged her kitten tenderly.

"YAY!" cried Semidi happily. She along with her other siblings got on top of the couch while Hero set up the movie.

"I can't wait to see it!" mewed Semidi.

"What's that about, sis?" asked Kody.

"It's about this dog that saves these little kids in a small town." She replied.

Meanwhile Hero was fumbling to get the DVD case for the movie open.

'_Stupid case! Open up! I'm the Hero! I can't let my little girl be disappointed!'_

"Hello? Hero, are you and the kittens in here?"

Hero along with all the kittens looked to see that Scone had come to visit.

"Hey Scone! How's it going dude?"

"Mommy who is he?" asked Semidi.

"That Scone you guys! He's a friend and he took care of me when I was little."

All the kittens looked at their mother, then at Scone and then each other. For a few seconds they said nothing…but then…

"GRANDPA!" cheered all the kittens as they ran to surround Scone.

"What the…!" cried Scone as he was instantly tackled to the ground.

"Yay! We get to meet grandpa! Hi grandpa!" cried all the kittens.

"Wah! You bloody gits! Unhand me!" cried Scone as the kittens piled on top of him, Playing with his tail, biting his ears and basically climbing all over him with excitement.

"Ha! Ha! You're silly grandpa! Its kits (short for Kittens) not gits!" mewed June. "Old people are funny!"

"I am most certainly not old!" protested Scone. "I'm just as old as your mother and I am not your grandfather!"

Hero laughed as the kittens ignored his protesting. It was amusing to see her children calling Scone their Grandpa.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You guys, leave 'grandpa' alone and get ready to watch the movie."

All the kittens got off Scone but they refused to leave him alone.

"Sit next to me Grandpa!" shouted Sitka.

"Grandpa shall sit with me, da?" said Kody.

"You wankers! Didn't your mother tell you…GAH!"

Scone was cut off mid-sentence when Otter landed on his back.

"Ha! Ha! Grandpa says funny words! Come sit with me Grandpa! Please? Please? Please? Please? PLEASE?" begged the tiny kitten.

"No I won't…fine! I'll sit with all of you! Just let me speak to your mother!"

To Scones relief, they finally listened to him and went back to their places on the couch. Annoyed, he went up to Hero.

"Hey…'Grandpa'" whispered Hero with a snicker.

"Oh shut up! Your kittens must have brain damage! I am definitely not their grandfather nor am I an old man!"

"Oh, come on dude! It's not that bad. Besides they really like you! They've never get this excited with anyone except Vodka."

"What? They actually enjoy his company? Now I know for sure your kittens are brain damaged."

"They're not brain damaged Scone! They're little Heroes! Plus he's their daddy and they don't get to see him much! Besides what kitten doesn't love their daddy?"

Hero then returned to putting the movie in the DVD player and pressed the play button. Then she and Scone went to go sit with the kittens. Immediately all the kittens surrounded Scone once he relaxed on his spot on the coach. At first he didn't like it but eventually accepted it because there was nothing he could do and that they were rubbing their heads against his fur affectionately.

Just before they played the movie, Matthew looked around the room.

"Hey, does anyone know where daddy is?"

All his siblings looked around the room.

"What? Where's daddy?" said Semidi.

"Yeah! Where is dad, Mom?" asked Kody.

"He's probably running late again. Don't get upset you guys! I'm sure your dad will be here!"

"I know, but I don't want to play the movie till daddy gets here! I want to watch it with him!" mewed Sitka.

"Yeah! Let's wait for daddy!" added June.

The other kittens nodded in agreement with their sister.

Suddenly Semidi began to cry. "Wah! I want daddy to watch the movie!"

"What movie?"

Again everyone in the room looked to see that Vodka had arrived. Immediately all the kittens cheered and ran to great their father. Eventually the kittens, Vodka, Hero and Scone sat and enjoyed the movie together.

(All the kittens surrounded Scone once again because Vodka wanted to cuddle with Hero. Scone remained uneasy during the entire movie, not only because he was surrounded by hyper kittens but that Vodka was there, since he was still suspicious of him.)

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Ha! Scone is a grandpa!<strong>

**Translation**

**1. Nyet means 'No'**

**Story Notes**

**(Please note I can't place alot of info here so google if you want more information)**

**1. Adventure time is a show on Cartoon network Its about a kid and his magical dog who are adventurers/heroes in the land of Ooo. (the latest episode was great, I can't stop playing the last part of the episode W)**

**2. Superman is a character that everyone should know. He's a superhero in DC Comics.**

**3. Spiderman is one of the greatest Marvel comics characters created by Stan Lee! He's a superhero with spider powers (obviously because of the name)**

**4. Anastasia is a movie about the youngest member of the royal Romanov family, Princess Anastasia. She was the daughter of the last czar in russia before the soviets took over. Its a good movie and I suggest you see it.**

**5. Iron giant is a movie about a kid who meets a giant robot (possibly originated from space) and they become friends. Its an awesome movie! Seriously the story is brilliant! but then again its just my opinion and I suggest you see it for yourself to confirm it.**

**6. Balto is based on a real historical event of a dog that helped bring much needed medicine to an isolated town in Alaska when an out break of a fatal disease was spreading rapidly. Most of the victims were young children. Truelly a heroric movie. **

**Rate/Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! Yay! Sorry for taking so long! I was overwhelmed with schoolwork and chores. (It sucks when you have no time for fun.)**

**So finally after many days, heres chapter 6!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Maple's house…<strong>

Maple watched as the kittens played with each other. Awesome at the moment had left to catch some mice for her and the kittens. She and Awesome had a total of five kittens, 3 girls and 2 boys. They're names were Gil, Rügen, Sable, Victoria and Charlotte. At the moment two of them were play fighting while the third kitten watched and the remaining two were playing with playing with the white bear sitting in the corner..

"Kesesese! I'm going to be the most awesome kitten in the world!"

"No way! I'm more awesome then you because I'm awesome! You're just stupid to think your more awesome then me, Rügen!"

"You more awesome then me? That's stupid everyone knows I have more awesome in my little tail then you have in your whole body, Sable!"

The kittens hissed furiously as they fought each other.

"Uh, you guys…can't you just agree your both awesome and stop fighting?" said Gil as he placed himself between the two. "… Besides its obvious that I'm more awesome then both of you but together!"

"What!" cried the two kittens. Immediately they dog piled their sibling.

"There's no way your more awesome then me!" screamed the two kittens in unison. "What makes you think your more awesome then us?"

Their sibling managed to poke his head out of the pile.

"Kesesese! Unlike you two, I already have my bird! So I'm just as awesome as vati now!"

Meanwhile the remaining two, Victoria and Charlotte, were busy talking to Mr. Kumajiro.

"Who are you?" said the polar bear.

"We're Victoria and Charlotte, remember? Our mom's name is Maple and she lives in this house with you."

"Who?"

"Ohhh…Charlotte I think Mr….Mr…wait what's your name again?" asked Victoria.

"What's your name again?" replied the bear.

"I'm Victoria! Don't you remember? My mom told you who I was days ago."

"Who's your mom?"

At that moment Victoria looked over at Charlotte. "I think there's something wrong with this bear Charlotte. He can't seem to remember anything."

"Maybe he just has trouble remembering your name. Let me try."

She approached the bear.

"Do you know who I am?" said the kitten.

"No, who are you?"

"I'm Charlotte, remember? You let me and Victoria ride your back yesterday."

"Who?"

The two kittens looked at each other in wonder and confusion. It was amazing to them that Mr.….Mr...Uh…this polar bear couldn't remember their names. They then looked back at the white bear staring at them in confusion.

"Well, I'm Charlotte and this is my sister Victoria. Can we ride on your back?"

"Sure. My name is Mr. Kumajiro." Responded the bear as he lowered his body to allow the kittens to climb onto his back.

"Thank you!" said the two sisters in unison as they climbed onto Mr. Kumajiro's furry back. The kittens squealed with excitement, much to the confusion of Mr. Kumajiro, as he walked towards the kitchen.

As the two kittens rode away into the kitchen, Gil continued to boast about his new bird.

"There's not way you got a bird like vati! How did you managed to get one if you've never been outside before!" yelled Sable.

"Simple! I'm so awesome I don't need to! Birds just fly towards me begging to let me have them as my bird!"

"Then where's you bird Gil?" mewed Rügen.

"It's in a special place right now since it can't fly yet but there's no way I'm letting you see it! You might try to steal it!"

"What! No way! Stealing is totally not awesome and I could easily get my own bird!"

"No until I get mine first!" added Sable.

"Oh yeah! I bet I can get my bird faster than you and it'll be better than any bird you can get!" retorted Rügen.

"You're on! Get ready to lose brother because I'm so going to beat you with my awesomeness!" replied Sable.

The two walked away preparing to come up with a way to get their own birds, while Gil just sat there grinning to himself.

At that moment Awesome came home with t3 dead mice hanging from his mouth. He approached Maple and placed his catch in front of her.

"Kesesese! I'm back Birdie and I brought you some mice, caught by my awesome skills!"

"Hey Awesome." greeted Maple. "How have you been?"

"Awesome of course! I bet my Birdie is feeling awesome too right?" said Awesome giving his queen a smirk. "Say where did our awesome kittens go?"

"Victoria and Charlotte are taking a ride on Mr…Um…the polar bear my owner keeps. Sable and Rügen are off somewhere trying to get their own gilbirds because Gil got a bird of his own. They're trying to be more like you."

"Really, well of coarse they'd want to! Kesesese! I'm their awesome vati of course! As for Gil, I guess he found out about Gilbird."

"What about Gilbird? What's happened to him? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Well it turns out my awesome Gilbird is female and she laid a few eggs that just recently hatched."

"Gilbird has babies now? That's wonderful!"

"You mean awesome, right Birdie! Now my awesome kittens can have their own awesome birds like me! As for Gilbird, I don't know who she had eggs with but I suspect it was that bird that hangs out with La'mour's owner."

"Well I guess it doesn't really matter as long as Gilbird and her chicks are healthy." said Maple with a timid smile.

Suddenly a grin began to spread across Awesome's face. "Yeah, having babies is awesome isn't it birdie."

He took a few steps closer to Maple, making her face feel hot. She mewed when he began to cuddle with her. "You know maybe we should have a few more Birdie…"

"A-Awesome! It's too soon to be thinking about that! I just gave birth weeks ago!"

"So what? There's nothing wrong with having a few more kittens' right? Besides I never said I'd be satisfied with having just one litter with you…" purred Awesome seductively.

"Wah! Don't do that Awesome! What if the kittens find us?"

Speak of the devil, suddenly all the kittens came into the room and saw their parents.

"Vati! Your home!" cheered all the kittens as they ran up to the couple. Immediately Awesome got up to greet their kittens.

Despite being interrupted, Awesome didn't mind seeing his kittens. Seriously who doesn't want to see their kittens, especially someone as awesome as him?

Besides It was probably best to wait until the kittens were asleep before they did anything anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray for Awesome and Maple's Kittens! Yay! Plus Gilbirds chicks! <strong>

**Story Notes**

**Gil represents Gil Island It's located in the Queen Charlotte Sound-Hecate Strait region**

**Rügen represents **Rügen Island. The island is part of Germany but it use to be part of East Germany (which Prussia/Gilbert became when they desolved Prussia after world war 2.****

**Sable represents Sable Island. Its part of Nova Scotia which is part of Canada.**

**Victoria represents Victoria Island which is one of the arctic islands of Canada.**

**Charlotte represents Haida Gwaii which was formerly the Queen Charlotte Islands**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here now! YAY! (2/24/12) **

**(Just some added info I didn't get to mention earlier canada has some intresting names for its islands. Examples: Vargas Island and Devils Island.)**

* * *

><p>"Grandpa! Come play with me!"<p>

"No play with me!"

All the kittens swarmed Scone with their favorite toys, begging him to play and giving him their cute kitten expressions. Vodka watched in amusement as Scone desperately tried to tell them 'no' but was failing miserably. It was even better when he realized they were calling him their grandpa.

"Come play with me grandpa! Please?" asked Matthew.

"Absolutely not! I only came because I needed to speak with your mother and it's very important."

"What? You mean you don't like us?" mewed Semidi as she pawed at him. Scone looked down at her and saw her face tearing up. "You don't like me?"

"W-What? O-of course not! I-I like you! Please don't cry! I'll play with you!" faltered Scone.

"Really? Yay! Grandpa likes me!" squealed the kitten with joy.

With a sigh, Scone began to play with Semidi along with the other kittens.

Hero and Vodka watched from a distance, trying not to laugh. It wasn't every day you got to see Scone being taken advantage of by a bunch of kittens calling him their grandfather.

"Dude, it's so weird seeing them call Scone 'grandpa' but its freaking hilarious!" said Hero while trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Our kittens are having a lot of fun, da?" said Vodka. "Perhaps we should have him babysit them."

Hero looked at Vodka. "What? Why?"

"So I can spend some time alone with my sunflower. Besides it wouldn't be fair for our children to only get to be with their 'grandfather' for only one day, da?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess you're right. It wouldn't be fair for them and it's been some time since we've been together." replied Hero as she felt her face heat up.

"Ok! That's enough! I'm done playing with you! I have to talk to your mother!"

The two cats looked back to see Scone trying to get to them while their kittens were begging him to continue playing as the grabbed onto his hind legs.

"No! We want to play some more!" shouted the kittens

"We'll play another time! I have to talk to her now!" retorted Scone and with one swift pull, he managed to break free of their grasp.

"Mommy! I want to play with grandpa some more!" whined Otter.

"Sorry guys! Grandpa needs a break from play time! He is an old men remember! Old people are frail and get tired easily! You don't want to accidently hurt grandpa would you?"

"No way! Heroes' don't hurt old people, especially their grandpa's!" responded June. Then she and all her siblings left to play at another part of the house.

"You git! I'm not an old man!" said Scone. "…and I'm most certainly not frail or get tired easy!"

"Aw don't be that way Scone! Dude, you think they would have left you alone if they knew you weren't? They wouldn't leave you alone until they got tired and believe me that could take a while."

Scone looked at her with a scowl but then he stopped when he noticed Vodka looking at him. He cringed as a dark aura began to appear.

"It's not nice to yell at my sunflower for helping you out. You shall apologize to her, da?"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Enough with the creepiness!" said Scone. The aura slowly began to dissipate around his body. He then turned back his attention to Hero.

"Well Hero. The reason I came over was that I came to tell you that something's been going on around the neighborhood, something bad."

"What? Are you asking me, the hero, to save the day! I knew you'd realize my heroism sooner or later!" cheered Hero, with a smile.

"I never said I was asking you to do a bloody thing about it you git! I just came so you knew what's been going on that's all!"

"Oh, well at least tell me what's up dude. Exactly what's been going on anyway?"

"Well, a lot of strange cats have been sighted around the neighborhood. I'm not sure why but don't seem to be the type that are well…friendly."

"What? Are you telling me that some rogues are moving in! Dude, I was worried something like this would happen if I didn't keep patrolling! There's no way I'm letting these guys stay here! Heroes never let bad guys in their neighborhoods and in my case they certainly don't let them anywhere near their kittens!"

Then Hero went into a heroic pose [as fireworks suddenly went off and the American flag appeared in the background].

"Bad cats? This is unacceptable. Bad things shouldn't come here, especially when they threaten my kittens." Said Vodka as the menacing aura began to appear again.

"Perhaps I should find and teach these cats a lesson, da?"

Scone cringed again. "Well, it's best if I get going soon. I still have to tell Maple and her arrogant git of a husband about this. I'll see you two later"

"Ok, dude. Thanks for telling me and Vodka."

"You're welcome. Good day."

Without another word, Scone left, leaving Hero and Vodka to think about what he had told them. They didn't get a chance to think for long.

"Mommy, Daddy, where did grandpa go?" said Otter as he came running towards them.

"Sorry Otter, Grandpa had to go see aunt Maple and her kittens."

"What grandpa is gone?" said Kody as he along with his siblings came over to join Otter.

Yeah, sorry guys…hey you guys want grandpa to baby-sit you? You'll get to see grandpa some more!"

"Yeah! I want to see grandpa again! He's funny and he smells like old people!" mewed Sitka.

"Yeah! Let grandpa baby-sit us! Wait…he's not actually going to sit on us is he?" asked Matthew.

"What? No way! That's just in the name! He doesn't actually sit on you, ok Matty?"

"Ok Mommy." replied the kitten.

"Children it is time for your daily lessons. So go and get yourselves prepared, da?" said Vodka.

"Ok, daddy!" mewed the kittens and they quickly took their places in preparation for their lessons."

Hero and Vodka sat together for a few minutes before nodding to each other and went to see their kittens. They would have to talk about what Scone had told them later.

* * *

><p><strong>Dude, what could this information hold for the future of these kittens? Who knows cause I sure don't...or do I?<strong>

**Rate/Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is finally here! Yay! I'm slowly getting back my fanfic mindset. **

**Since I was busy for so long I kinda lost track of it (which is bad if I want to continue this story).**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ok, my little dudes! Is time for your next hero lesson!" announced Hero.<p>

"Yay!" cried all the kittens as they bounced around in excitement before getting back into their places.

"Today we're going to learn about what you need to do in a crisis situation. The first and most important rule about being a hero is to never panic! Panicking doesn't work and it helps the bad guys! Hero's don't help bad guys do they kitties?"

"No way! Heroes never help the bad guys!" cried Semidi.

"Yeah! Heroes stop them for being bad!" added Otter.

"Awesome! Okay, so the next important rule is to look to your surroundings! Sometimes you can find stuff around you to help you beat the villains! A Hero who can use items lying around him or her to help them is a good quality! I admit, not all heroes can do this but the best heroes know how to do it and I want you guys to be the best heroes you can be!"

"Yay! We're going to be really cool heroes!" mewed Sitka.

As all the kittens cheered again, Hero asked Vodka to get a specific DVD. Immediately he went to retrieve it and she then turned back to her kittens.

"Ok, my dudes, to help you have a better idea of what I'm telling you we're going to watch a movie!"

All the kittens cheered again as they quickly ran to their places on the couch. Hero went over to Vodka and helped him get the disc out and place it in the DVD player. Vodka then went to sit with their kittens and Hero got the movie ready. Before she played it, Hero turned her attention back to her kittens.

"So, what we're going to watch is an episode from this show called "MacGyver". This guy is the best example on being resourceful and I expect you guys to try to understand what he does as best as possible."

Hero, seeing that all her kittens nodded in agreement, pressed the play button and went to sit with her kittens. All the kittens whispered in excitement as the disc played the preface to the episode. They got even more excited when the theme song began to play as they began to 'sing along' with the music and dance around. It took Hero and Vodka a few moments to quite them down a bit after it ended.

All the cats watched as they saw how the movie (it's actually an episode but I'm calling it a movie anyway) played out the whole story. The hero in the story was on a mission to save the scientists trapped on the lowest floor of the underground labs before the rescue group needs to destroy the area because of a dangerous acid leak. All the kittens marveled as the hero managed to save everyone using things he just found lying around. They were even more amazed when he stopped the acid leak with chocolate bars! (Yes he did actually use chocolate bars. Cool, huh?)

Once the movie was over all the kittens couldn't help but explode with amazement. Immediately all the kittens argued how they we're going to be as smart as the hero in the film.

"Dude! I totally want to be that smart!" said Matthew.

"No way! I'm going to be the one who's smart!" mewed June. "I want to do cool stuff like he did!"

"Dudes! All of you guys! You seriously need to stop fighting!" shouted Hero. Immediately all the kittens stopped. "You guys are never going to be great heroes if you don't stop fighting each other all the time!"

"Yes, Mommy…" replied the kittens sheepishly.

"Good. Now we can move on to the next rule! The last rule all heroes need to know is to recognize when someone is being forced to be a bad guy."

All the kittens looked at their mother in confusion.

"How can someone be forced to become a bad guy mommy?" asked Kody.

"Well, sometimes bad guys steal the hero's friend or family member and won't let them go unless the hero does bad things. Sometimes they do things to make the hero act like a bad guy such as brainwashing!"

"Wah! I don't want my brain washed!" cried Otter. Hero went up to him and licked his ear in comfort.

"Don't be scared Otter. It's not very common so the chances of it happening are very slim. Besides I won't let anyone brain wash you!"

"Really?" said Otter as he sniffled.

"Of course! I'm a hero and your mommy! I'm not going to let bad guys hurt you if I can stop it!" replied Hero.

Otter then felt better and stopped crying.

"How will we know when someone's being forced mommy?" asked Matthew.

"Well to be honest, it's kind of hard but sometimes you can tell just by looking at their eyes. It's not something I can teach you because it's something that has to come from within you to understand."

"We understand."

"Good! Now that you know this, you're all one step closer to being a hero!"

"Yay!" cheered all the kittens.

At this point Vodka, who was basically observing the whole time approached Hero and nuzzled her ear.

"You are teaching the children very well, da? I shall take over now so you can rest."

"What? Me rest? A Hero never rests when evil is afoot! Hey Vodka, you wouldn't mind watching them for a while would you? It's been awhile since I've patrolled and I want to make sure none of those cats are near us."

"Sure, I don't mind." retorted Vodka. However, despite his answer, Vodka didn't like the idea of his sunflower out there by herself, even though he was sure she was strong enough to defend herself. However Vodka didn't protest, he knew Hero too well enough to know she would most likely go anyway.

"Thanks dude! I'll see you guys later!" shouted Hero as she made her way to the door.

"Bye mommy!" said all the kittens.

Then just before Hero left, Vodka nuzzled her ear again.

"Promise to be safe for me, da?" Vodka whispered.

"Dude of course I'll be ok! I'm the hero!" she whispered back.

"Fine but when you get back we should spend some alone time together later, da?"

Hero felt her face become slightly warm. It had been awhile since they spent some romantic time together.

"Sure dude. W-We'll do something later. Bye." With those words Hero was gone.

Vodka couldn't help himself but thing of how cute she looked when he said that to her. Then he turned his attention back on the kittens.

"Since I am now In charge of the next lesson, how would you children like to learn a special trick, da?"

All the kittens cheered again. They had never learned a trick before!

* * *

><p><strong>Whatever Vodka's going to teach them, I'm sure you guys will have an idea of what it is.<strong>

**Story Notes**

**MacGyver **- Its a TV show about an agent name MacGyver (hence the name of the series) who gets into situations in relation to his job (although its not always the case) and uses his intelligence to overcome them with items he finds along the way.

Its a seriously good show. I recommed you see the pilot episode (the one I used for Hero's lesson above)

**RATE/REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is Here! Yay!**

**(BTW: MacGyver did use Chocolate bar's to stop an acid leak. Watch the Pilot episode of the TV Series "MacGyver. I'm not kidding! Look it up on google or YouTube! Enter "MacGyver Pilot on the search area of YouTube. They got the whole episode! Watch it and you'll see I'm not lying!)**

* * *

><p>Hero grinned happily as she walked down the sidewalk. It felt like ages had passed since she had been outside. The sun's warmth felt nice on her fur as she took in her surroundings. Although it was a nice day, Hero knew she had a job to do first.<p>

'_Ok dude! It's time for the hero to once again save the day!'_

Immediately Hero moved with as much stealth as possible as she searched the area for any sigh of the invading rogues around the neighborhood. It wasn't until she reached the alleyways did she spot something unusual. At its entrance, Hero noticed some signs of a struggle and cautiously entered. The further she made her way into the alleyway the more evidence she could find and a strange odor began to fill the air. From what she could tell it was male, possibly several males and a faint hint of at least one female.

_Crash!_

Hero's ears stood up as she looked around, ready to alert what might be nearby. Faint meowing and laughter could be heard only a few feet away. Whoever was making these noises was coming closer and Hero immediately hid behind some trash cans. She waited several minutes until she saw a relatively young cat running towards the exit. Suddenly a large tom pounced onto the cat out of nowhere.

"Ha! Ha! Thought you could get away did you?" sneered the large male.

"Mew! Leave me alone!" cried the trapped feline. "And get off me! You're crushing me with your fat!"

Apparently the bigger cat didn't like what the cat said because he started pulling on the cat's ear.

"Ow! Owwww! Owwww! Stop that it hurts!"

"So you think you can just escape and expect us not to do anything? Well you're dead wrong! Heh! You're going to get it now!"

'_Who are these cats? Who is this boss their talking about and what the heck to do they want with that cat?'_

Hero felt herself getting really angry as the bigger cat snapped at the younger cat. Unable to stand it any longer, Hero jumped from her hiding place and pounced on the cat with her extended claws. The male cat hissed in pain as she bit him. The other cat slowly got up and watched the two cats slash at each other in anger.

"Why the heck are you doing here? Go back to where you came from!" shouted Hero.

"Leave? No way! We're taking this territory and we're not going to let some female like you tell us what to do!" responded the feral cat.

Suddenly Hero felt claws slash her fur. She hissed and swiped at the cat's face. He howled in pain as he covered his left eye. Instantly Hero looked at the other cat and signaled the feline to escape with her as the other cat was briefly distracted with his injury.

Hero and the cat ran as fast as they could and didn't stop until they were sure that they were not being chased. Panting from running for so long, Hero looked at the cat she had rescued moments ago. It took her a few moments but she soon realized that this cat was female.

"Say who was that cats and what did he want anyway?" asked Hero

I don't really know, feral cats these days are so confusing. I was only scouting for new ideas for my mistress when that brute showed up and dragged me into that alley." said the cat. The cat then looked at her with a serious face. "My name is Aline. May I know the name of my good Samaritan?"

"Oh, sure dude! My names Hero! Are you new to this neighborhood?"

"Not really…I live next door to this cat named La'mour. Do you know him by any chance?"

What? Yeah of course I do! He's a pervert! He's never done anything to you has he?" asked Hero.

Aline looked at her in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I think you might be confusing him for some other cat. The La'mour I know has never acted that way to me. Anyway I need to get home now."

"Oh, sure dude and I'll come with you so no one attacks you again! After all I am the Hero!"

The cat looked at Hero for a few moments.

"Ok, sure. I appreciate your gesture. Thank you."

Hero then walked with Aline back to her house. Surprisingly on the way there, they ran into La'mour who immediately greeted the two happily. Hero was shocked when he saw how he treated Aline. It was the first time she had ever seen him talk to a female cat without trying to hit on her. Aline said hello to him but got embarrassed when he patted her on the head with his paw and politely asked him to stop. After a few minutes of talking with the two, Hero realized that La'mour and Aline's relationship was similar to that of an older brother and his little sister. Eventually Hero returned home slightly bewildered about the events of her patrol.

'_Dude, what would that cat want from here anyway and from what he said earlier he's definitely not alone. It doesn't make any sense.'_

Hero walked inside her house feeling relieved to see her family once again…but it was short lived.

"What the?" cried Hero.

She saw Vodka standing in front of the kittens with an innocent smile. The kittens on the other hand, were apparently facing off with each other. However instead of fighting they were staring at each other intensely while little purple aura's surrounded their bodies.

"Vodka! What the hamburgers have you been teaching them!" shouted Hero.

All the kittens lost their concentration, making their auras disappear, and looked up to see their mother.

"Mommy! Your home!" they all cried as they ran up to her. "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy taught us a new trick! Isn't it cool?"

Hero looked down at her kittens.

"Yeah it is cool!" she said, hiding her true emotions with a smile. "Hey why don't you guys go play while I speak to daddy upstairs?"

"Ok mommy!" replied the kittens.

Hero then turned her attention to Vodka, signaling to follow her upstairs. The Hero was not pleased at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hero is mad! Vodka's in trouble! and Their are evil rogues running around the neighborhood attacking other cats! What do they want?<strong>

**Story Notes**

**Aline is Cat!Monaco: **Her name is the short medieval french form of Adeline which is derived Adela which means "Noble". I picked it because it was mentioned in her profile she let her hair grow out to look like a grand duchess.

**Rate/Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Sorry for not finishing it and having to redo the chapter but now its totally better for you guys!**

**(Sorry for taking so long adding chapters.)**

**Now read!**

* * *

><p>Vodka followed Hero up the stair to the guest bedroom. He remembered this room quite well, this was the room he found Hero in when she wanted to have kittens with him. Before he could say anything, Hero turned around to face him and it was obvious she was not pleased.<p>

"Vodka! What the heck would you teach our kittens that?" said Hero. "Why would you teach them that weird aura thing?"

"It is simple my sunflower. I want our kittens to know this so they can deal with their enemies. Is this not a good thing?"

"Of course it's not a good thing dude! That's creepy! Hero's aren't supposed to be creepy!"

Vodka looked at her blankly.

"Are you saying I am creepy?"

Hero looked at him in surprise.

"What? No I'm not saying that. I'm not saying that at all. It's just that I don't think it would be good for the kittens to know this because it might make them scary and I don't want anyone to treat them like they treated you."

She then began to nuzzle him affectionately as her anger subsided.

"You didn't deserve that and they don't either." whispered Hero. Then she regained her cheerfulness.

"Besides they're going to be Hero's someday and we wouldn't want people to fear hero's right?"

"Da." replied Vodka. Then to her surprise, he began to purr seductively. "Now that we have taken care of the issue, we should take advantage of the time we have alone together, da?"

Hero's face heated up. "Sure Commie…but let's wait a bit before we have more kittens' ok dude?"

"Da." replied Vodka as he and his sunflower began to cuddle against each other, purring softly as they licked each other's fur.

Suddenly Hero winced when Vodka's tongue brushed her shoulder.

"Ouch dude! Watch where you put that thing!" she complained

Unsure of what he had done to cause this, Vodka looked at Hero's fur and noticed a gash just below the shoulder. A dark shade of red stained the golden fur around her wound. Immediately Vodka's purple aura appeared.

_"Who did this to you?" _hissed Vodka.

Hero looked down at her shoulder, realizing for the first time she had been injured by the other cat's claws.

"Oh, Dude! That cat actually got me!" shouted Hero.

Vodka on the other hand began to chant menacingly, similar to what his master did when he was upset, and stared at the injury.

"Who hurt you my sunflower? Tell me so I may punish them, da?"

"Dude, chill out! It's just a scratch! Besides I already took care of that cat!"

Immediately Hero began to purr and lick his fur tenderly. Vodka's anger subsided slightly but he was still upset.

"That doesn't mean he can hurt my sunflower and escape with his life!"

"Don't do that Vodka!" replied Hero. She then got really close to his face. "I refuse to have that cat I love stoop himself to their level and I refuse to let my kittens have a murderer for a daddy!"

Vodka's anger vanished as soon as she finished speaking. As much as he felt like tearing the tomcat responsible for injuring his love to pieces, he cared too much for her and the kittens to do such a thing. He lowered his head slightly and took a deep breath.

"Alright my sunflower, in spite of this horrid act, I shall not kill the one who did this to you for our love and family."

_'But that doesn't mean I won't make him wish I had…'_

"Thanks Vodka..." retorted Hero as she began to cuddle him again. Vodka cuddled her back, purring softly as he licked her fur. Despite the fact it hurt to be touched, Hero allowed him to tenderly lick it clean. It stung a little but Vodka washed it carefully with his tongue till it felt soothing. One thing led to another and eventually the two cats were able to resume their romantic alone time.

About 20 minutes later, Hero began to wash her fur clean. Vodka sat next to her smiling happily, it was the first in a long time since they had been alone with each other.

"Do you feel better sunflower?" asked Vodka.

"Yeah dude I'm feeling better but don't think I'll let you do that again. Next time tell me what you're going to teach them before you do it ok?" said Hero.

"Da." replied Vodka before he nuzzled Hero once again, making her flinch.

"Dude! Stop that! We can do some more of that later." said Hero feeling her face slight heat up.

"Right now we have to go check on our kittens and make sure we set it straight about that aura stuff."

Vodka stopped and began to feel slightly disappointed. Was it so wrong to want to show more affection to his sunflower? However he realized that their kittens came first and was willing to accept that.

Then Hero and Vodka went down stairs to check on the kittens. They were still practicing their auras on each other.

"Hey! How are my little superheroes doing?" called out Hero.

"Mommy!" cried all the kittens once they noticed their mother.

"What were you and daddy talking about and why was you gone for so long?" asked Semidi with her innocent little blue eyes.

Hero and Vodka looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say. Then Hero turned her attention back to her daughter.

"Well, daddy and I were talking about how he was teaching you that trick earlier when he wasn't supposed to."

"Wah! You're not mad at daddy for teaching us are you mommy?"

"No I'm not but the only reason I didn't want daddy to teach you was because it's a superpower!"

Vodka watched as the kittens suddenly stared and awed at what Hero told them.

"Really? A superpower?" asked June.

Hero nodded.

"Yeah it is! It's very powerful and I didn't want you guys to learn it until you got older, but since daddy taught you it early I want you to promise me you'll never tell anyone how you learned it, ok?"

The kittens nodded.

"Plus I want you guys to promise me to use it for the good of the world and not for selfish stuff ok? Remember in Spiderman 'with great power comes great responsibility!' Do you guys understand me?"

"Yeah we understand mom." replied Matthew.

Hero then smiled at them.

"Righteous! Now who's hungry?"

"Me!" cried all the kittens at once.

"Awesome! Now let's go the kitchen! Its time you guys got to taste a hamburger!"

Immediately all the kittens cheered and ran to the kitchen for their meal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! Hamburgers! (I love hamburgers...*drools*) <strong>

**I feel bad for the cat whose going to face Vodka's wrath...actually no I don't because they're bad.**

**Exactly who these cats are I don't know but they are not any OC Countries or any country at all. (Maybe we should pretend their just terrorists or something?)**

**Rate/Review! I really want your comments!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is finally here! Yay!**

**I don't know if any of you are reading this anymore but even if you aren't I refuse to leave this unfinised (because I'll be one of those people who never finish their story and therefore make me sad because I want to know how it ends)!**

**So read!**

* * *

><p>All the kittens entered the kitchen, mewing loudly in excitement. They never had a hamburger before and it was going to be the first meal they had that wasn't entirely from their mother's milk. However the kitchen wasn't exactly empty because Hero's owner was there busy making a bunch of hamburgers. He had already prepared a huge towering plate of them and was still busy making a second equally huge batch of burgers on the stove.<p>

As soon as they saw him, the kittens began to mew even louder and paw at his legs. Wondering what was tugging at his jeans, the man looked down at the playful kittens.

"Hey little dudes!" greeted the blonde haired man.

"Meow."

The man looked to see Hero and Vodka enter the kitchen.

"Hey Hero and…uh…Hero's boyfriend." said the man hesitantly. He still hadn't gotten use to the idea that Hero had kittens with the Russian dude's cat. Don't get the wrong idea, he was fine that he fathered Hero's kittens because she loved him. He was just still kind of new to the whole 'your cat is actually a girl and had gotten pregnant because you just assumed she was a boy' thing.

"Meow" said Hero. Her owner looked down at the cats.

"Oh you guys hungry? Good thing I made a few extra burgers for you guys!"

(England: You call those stacks of burgers just a few extras!)

The blond man immediately grabbed some paper plates and placed several hamburgers on them before placing them on the floor. Without hesitation, the kittens swarmed the sandwiches and began ripping them apart (in a cute way of course). He then placed a few in front of Hero and Vodka before gathering the remaining burgers (which was like one and a half stacks of burgers)and a huge pack of soda and made his way to the living room for some good old fashion classic American movies.

"Yay! Hamburgers!" cried Hero with joy before devouring the burgers with ravenous hunger. Vodka on the other hand, decided to just watch his family enjoy their meal. After what happened to him the last time he ate one of these things, he would never eat them even if it was the last edible thing on earth.

He watched their kittens eat the burgers, which were surprisingly as big as or even bigger than they were (at least compared to Otter), with enthusiasm.

"Dude! This is the greatest thing I've ever tasted! I LOVE YOU HAMBURGERS!" screamed June.

"I wonder why we did get to have these sooner! If only we knew what we were missing!" wailed Sitka.

"Wah! This burger is really big!" cried Semidi. She and Otter were sharing a burger together since it was too big for either of them to eat it by themselves.

"Yeah but it tastes so good!" mewed Otter.

The kittens ate and ate and ate some more until there was nothing left. Sadly, it seemed that the kittens shouldn't have eaten so much because they were all lying around with really big swollen bellies stuffed with food.

Hero and Vodka looked at their poor kittens with sympathy as they mewed in pain from their stomach aches.

"Oh dude…" said Hero. " I guess those burgers were too good for them to let go."

Vodka looked over at Hero.

"We probably shouldn't let them have hamburgers for a while, da?"

"Yeah ... I can't believe I'm saying this, and I really mean I can't _believe_ I'm saying this, but no more hamburgers for a while!"

"What, but mommy their so good!" said Matthew. Then he let out a pitiful mew from a wave of pain from his huge belly.

"No way dudes! From what I've seen it seems like the glory of the hamburger is too much for you guys and until then we will not be having burgers or at least we won't get as much."

The kittens groaned but Hero couldn't tell if it was because they were sad or from the pain from eating too much. Then she and Vodka picked up the kittens and moved them all to one of the back rooms on the first floor so they could sleep peacefully until they didn't ache anymore.

**Meanwhile in a different part of the neighborhood…**

For some odd reason it was much darker in that area and menacing laughter could be heard in the air. A huge gathering of unknown cats were waiting, somewhat impatiently for their leader to show up.

"When the heck is the guy getting here? I want to get going now!" hissed one cat with displeasure.

"Shut up! You know the rules! Nothing goes till the boss says so!" replied anther.

Then out of nowhere, a big male cat entered the area.

"Hey!" said one of the cats. "Where's that female you were supposed to bring?"

The male cat grumbled and the others gasped when they saw his damaged eye.

"Gosh man! What happen to your eye?"

"Some crazy feline attacked me, that's what happened! Freaking female stole the cat and scratched my eye out!"

Then the injured tom began to curse harshly at the feline for making him fail his mission and almost lose his eye in the process.

Suddenly an immediate silence fell over the room as the leader entered. The cat's watched in silence at the feline with dark copper colored fur with a few streaks of ashy colors mixed in some places. As soon as the feline entered the center of the room, the cat spoke.

"Followers! You have been faithful to me since the beginning! Soon are goals will be achieved and we will live in paradise!"

The crowd roared in approval until the leader raised a paw for silence.

"Now we shall increase our forces! When night falls we shall make are move and commence with 'Kitanda Vita'!

A roar of laughter and cheering filled the air as their proud leader stood among his followers.

'_Soon, we shall obtain victory and once it is over I shall rule them all and no one will be able to stop me!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hamburger overload is a growing problem for kittens trying it out for the first time. They love it so much they eat it until they can't move and have belly aches.<strong>

**As for the rogue cats and What they are planning you will have to wait till the next chapter for it.**

**Story Notes**

**1. Kitanda Vita is Swahili for 'Cradle War'**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is finally here! Yay!**

**Okay before you read this its important to know that the rogues are not the African nations as cats. Originally were just suppose to be some terrorists but after learning about this Joseph Kony guy I decided to make the rogues sort f based off him. **

**(if you don't know who he is look him up on google. Learning about this guy will help you get an idea what will happen next in the stroy and how much of a bad guy he is.**

**In addition please help aid the quest to put this Kony guy away anyway you can. Plus for those of you who thing this has been going on for too long to be any good think how long it took for India to become an independant nation from Britain. I can assure you it took years for that to happen and they managed to get it done in the end so don't give up.)**

**Sorry for any confusion. Now Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night…<strong>

Hero placed all the kittens in their large fluffy kitty bed located in the room two doors down from her owners. Vodka had returned to his master's home earlier that day and promised, as always, to return the next day. The kittens had stayed asleep for most of the day after eating all those hamburgers. Although they all woke a few times to use the litter box with the assistance of their mother but would fall back asleep once they were done. Apparently they were so full of hamburger they couldn't do anything but sleep.

Seeing that all the kittens were safely tucked in their bed, Hero went to join her owner back in his room to sleep in her kitty bed. As she entered, she saw that her owner had already fallen asleep before going in her own kitty bed. Usually Hero would sleep in the same room with her kittens but that night she felt she needed some space and that it wouldn't be bad if they spent the night by themselves.

'_Dude, am I tired or what? I can't wait to catch some z's.' _thought Hero. She then turned her attention to what her owner had told her earlier that day.

'_I hope the kittens remember the trio back at Vodka's place. I wonder how Vilnius and Nadya are doing together. Oh well, I'm sure they enjoy staying at their dad's house for a change.'_

With that last thought, Hero slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of dancing hamburgers and wandering in a field of sunflowers with Vodka.

**Outside in the middle of the night…**

The entire neighborhood was quite since all the cats and their owners were fast asleep in their beds, except Churro because his queen kicked him out so he had to sleep on the couch in the living room. Out in the darkness, the faint outlines of various cats began to take their positions, targeting the various houses they knew containing cats, specifically the ones they knew had kittens inside them. Each group waited within the bushes of their targets waiting for the signal. They didn't have to wait long for soon the signal, which was a bunch of glow sticks that were set off by several cats within a certain distance of each other, arrived.

Immediately they began their various tasks.

**Back at Hero's place in the kitten's bedroom… **

"Mew!" squeaked Semidi.

The little kitten looked around with eyes fully open. Immediately she began to wake the closest sibling with her paw, which turned out to be June.

"Mew! June! June!" cried June's sibling as she pawed at her.

"Wah-What?" replied June sleepily. She looked over at her sister.

"What's up Semidi? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry June but I need to go to the bathroom." whined Semidi.

"Then go."

"But I don't want to go by myself."

"Then get mom to take you."

"But mommy's not here and I really need to go!"

June looked around but couldn't find their mother anywhere.

"Please June! I really need to go! Really bad!" mewed Semidi.

"Ok, ok. I'll go with you." replied June. She yawed and stretched her legs a bit before getting out of the comfy bed with Semidi. The two siblings exited the room and made their way to the bathroom across the hall where the litter box was located.

Once in the bathroom, June shut the door but not enough that they couldn't open it again. June waited, facing away from her sibling so she could go potty in private. A few moments later and Semidi was done. She then exited the litter box and went to go see her sibling.

"Ok, I'm finished." mewed Semidi.

"Ok then, let's go back to bed." replied June. Just as they were about to leave, the hair on their necks began to stand up as they noticed that outside the door were some dark shadowy figures. The two kittens froze before retreating away from the door.

"June! There's something scary out there!" whispered Semidi as her tiny body began to shake.

"Shhh! They'll hear us!"

The siblings hid behind the litter box as a strange cat looked inside the room. Unable to detect any life, the cat returned to the hallway from where he came.

Once the coast was clear, June sighed with relief.

"It's ok. The bad thing is gone." assured June to her sister. "Stay here while I go see what's going on."

"No! Don't leave me! What if it comes back?" pleaded Semidi.

"They already looked here so they're not going to come back and if they do the litter box will hide your scent so they won't find you. Plus I got to go so I can warn the other's before it's too late."

"O-O-Okay. Just come back for me ok?"

"Don't worry, I promise I'll come back. Now stay quiet."

June slowly made her way back to the door and took a quick peek outside. From what she could see, the hall was empty. Cautiously June stepped out and made her way back to the room where her other siblings were asleep. Despite trying to keep calm she couldn't help but feel her body begin to shake.

'_Okay, be strong June! You're a hero! Heroes don't panic in the face of danger! All you got to do is get your siblings up and find mom so we can take down these intruders!'_

Once she reached the door, June looked around but saw only her siblings asleep in bed. Immediately she ran to them.

"You guys! Wake up! There's someone in the house! We got to get….MEW!"

Suddenly June found herself tackled to the ground. She tried to push the cat off of her but the intruder was too strong.

"Wah! You guys wake up!"

Slowly the rest of the kittens began to wake but it was no use for soon they too were tackled by the mysterious cats. Kody on the other hand managed to break free but then two more grabbed him and managed to take him captive.

"HELP! MOMMY!" cried Otter as one of the cats picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Alright! We've got them! Let's move out!" cried the leader of the group and immediately they left taking the kittens with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Hero where are you! your kittens are being taken away!<strong>

**Rate/Review please! I want your opinions!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is here! Now we're going to see what happened.**

**(Note: After writing the previous chapter I heard of some stuff about Kony 2012. None of it good. According to this video I watched by this guy named Alex Jones () he said that the whole Kony thing ,although a legitimate cause, is going to be used as an excuse for invading africa under the guise of 'humanitarian goals'. Just thought you guys would want to know both sides of the whole event. Please don't get mad at me for it.)**

**Now onward with the story!**

* * *

><p>Everything was going according to plan. They had managed to enter every household and take all the kittens without alerting the parents of their presence. All the teams arrived back to their designated meeting spot, a creepy old house long since abandoned several neighborhoods away, carrying the squirming kittens in their mouths. Without hesitation they placed the kittens into cages in groups of 3 to 4, making sure not to place them with their siblings so they felt more helpless then they already were.<p>

The whole operation had gone surprisingly well.

Nearly half of the kittens had remained asleep, despite being carried away by the scruff of their necks. The remaining kittens cried but were quickly silenced or removed before their parents could hear their cries for help. However, unexpectedly a few of the kittens actually tried to fight back but were easily put into submission.

Satisfied with a job well done, the cats left to report to their leader of their catches.

"How many kittens do you think we've got now?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing at least thirty maybe?"

"Man are boss sure is smart. There's no way we won't be able to take over the neighborhood now!"

"Yeah! The only crappy part to this is that we got to look after these squirming brats."

"Maybe we won't have to! I heard the boss has got _plans_ for them."

The cats snickered menacingly in amusement as they imagined what their boss planned to do with the kittens they had captured.

**Back at Hero's place…**

Hero's eyes opened slightly as she began to wake up. Even though she had been in a deep sleep, Hero felt a nagging sensation in the back of her head telling her to check on the kittens. At first Hero just wanted to go back to sleep but the nagging feeling refused to leave.

'_Get up Hero! Get up! Get up and check on your kittens!'_

Finally Hero could take it any longer and reluctantly got up from her comfortable kitty bed. Slowly Hero made her way to the room where she had left the kittens sleeping peacefully in the large kitty bed. Just before she entered the room her nose pick up an unfamiliar scent. Hero sniffed the air again.

The scent was that of a large tomcat.

Instantly Hero's eyes widened and busted into the room.

"Kittens? Are you guys ok?" cried out Hero with anxiety. She gasped in horror at the sight of the kitty bed before her.

It was empty.

"Kittens! Are you guys in here? This better not be some kind of prank! Heroes don't make their mommies worry!"

There was no response.

Fearful of where her kittens had gone, she searched frantically through the room before continuing her search through the house.

"Kittens! Kittens please answer me!" cried Hero in panic.

"June! Kody! Semidi! Matthew! Otter! Sitka! Where are you guys?" screamed Hero.

"Mommy…" mewed a faint voice.

Immediately Hero turned around to see Semidi, her little body shaking in terror.

"Semidi!" cried Hero as she embraced with relief as well as comfort for her terrified kitten.

"What happened Semidi? Where are the rest of them?" asked Hero as she licked her daughter's fur.

Semidi looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry mommy! I had to go to the bathroom and I didn't want to go alone so I asked June to come with me and when I finished we saw these strange cats so June told me to hide while she went to get everyone else. Then when she left I heard a lot of noises and June never came back!"

Then little Semidi began to cry, wailing in apology. Hero continued to wash Semidi's fur tenderly with her warm tongue.

"Wah! I'm sorry mommy! I'm sorry I didn't get you and that I let June leave! Please don't be mad!"

"Shhh. It's ok Semidi. You did the right thing for hiding." whispered Hero as she continued to comfort the sobbing kitten. "Otherwise you might have been gone to and I would feel worse than I do now."

Semidi only gave a sob in reply as she nuzzled deeper into her mother's fur.

Hero looked down at her kitten and wondered what she could do. As much as she wanted to go out and track down the kidnappers she didn't want to leave Semidi by herself. Somewhat regretful, Hero picked up her kitten and returned to her kitty bed in her master's bedroom. She curled up in its fluffiness, making sure her daughter was safely snuggled against her body.

The kitten immediately fell asleep, feeling secure snuggled against her mother, but Hero was unable to relax. Hero didn't care about intruders, since she was a hero, but as a first time mom she was terrified for her kitten's safety. Unable to rest Hero began to ponder what to do once the sun came up. All Hero could be sure of was that she had to get her remaining kitten to safety and the only place she could think of.

Vodka's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Exactly what is their boss planning for the kittens? <strong>

**How will the kittens deal with the situation? **

**Who are the other kittens that were stolen? **

**What's Vodka going to do once he realized whats happened? **

**Tune in next time!**

**Rate and Review! (unless you don't want me to tell you want happens next of coarse...)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is Here! **

**Just to tell you guys ahead of time. Seriously give me your reviews and rate my work. I'm still going to complete this even if no one is reading this anymore but I really want your opinions. **

**They're really important to me.**

**Now Read!**

* * *

><p>June didn't know where she was. Everything was completely dark and silent. She couldn't feel anything but the cold, as if that's all she would ever feel for the rest of her life. Then slowly her vision began to clear from a blur and what started out as faint cries began to grow louder.<p>

Suddenly the kitten returned to reality and slowly picked herself off the ground.

'_Wha-what happened?' _thought June as she looked at her surroundings in horror.

She was in a crudely made wire cage in a room filled with similar cages filled with kittens of various sizes, breeds and color, mewing in terror for their mommies and daddies. The room they were in was old and filled with dust, cobwebs, broken glass and garbage, there was even some graffiti spray painted on the walls.

'_How the heck did I get here!'_

For a moment, the kitten had no recollection of why she was here but slowly the memory returned to her.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mew! Let go of me!" cried the small kitten as she swiped at the much larger tom. June managed to make contact but it didn't leave any damage and only made the tom mad._

"_Why you filthy little witch!" hissed the tom. Instantly the tom swiped at her, colliding his massive paw against her._

"_Mew!" cried June as she was smashed mercilessly against the floor. A wave of pain began to spread across her body, paralyzing the kitten. _

"_That'll teach you to try me!" _

_Poor June could do nothing as she slowly slipped in and out of consciousness as the large tom grabbed her by the scruff of her neck to carry her away._

_*End of Flashback*_

'_Oh dude, now I remember. We got kidnapped. Wait! Where are the rest of my brothers and sister?'_

"Oh good your awake now!" said a voice behind her.

June turned around to face 3 other kittens locked in the cage with her.

"Hello!" said one of the kittens. It was a small male with a dark blue scarf around his neck. He had dusty cream colored fur with splotches of light brown on his ears and tail. His fur curled slightly beneath his ears and he had green eyes, similar to grandpas but brighter.

"Hello." replied June. The other kitten smiled at her.

"It's nice to know you're ok. We were getting worried when they brought you unconscious. What's your name sheila?" asked the kitten.

"June." she replied, trying to keep calm.

This was the first time she ever met someone, around her age, besides her siblings and she couldn't help but feel excited to possibly get a friend.

"My names Tarākona! Kona for short!" replied the kitten. He then motioned for the other two kittens to come closer.

The first kitten was a female with brown tannish colored fur with an unusual curl sticking out of the side of her head. She had an innocent yet oblivious grin on her face and was wearing a cute red ribbon around her neck.

The second kitten was another male and was apparently half asleep, according to the expression on his face. He had white fur with patches of brown and black along his back. Curiously to June he had this weird two sided curl on the back of his head but even more to her surprise was that he didn't have a tail.

"Hola, como estas amigo?" said the kitten in a red ribbon.

"What?" replied June.

This was the first time she had ever heard of any other type of language, with the exception of Russian from her dad of course.

"Oh, you must not speak spanish. I'm sorry. My name is Marina! It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too!" said June.

"Really? Thank you! Not many cats feel that way about me!" replied Marina.

June thought for a second at what she had said.

'_What does she mean 'not may cats feel that way'?'_

The answer came quicker than expected. Marina then turned her attention to the other kitten and suddenly her expression became much darker.

"Hey! Wake up sleepy bastard! Get off your lazy butt and introduce yourself!" she screamed.

'_Oh, that's why…'_

The other kitten apparently had ignored Marina's comments and looked up at June.

"Hello." He said with a sleepy expression.

"Hi. What's your name?" asked June.

The kitten stared at her with a blank expression.

"He doesn't have one apparently" said Kona.

"My owner doesn't really name us since he has so many of us living at his house. I like my master."

"What? You don't have a name? Dude! Everyone needs a name!" said June. She then noticed he didn't have a tail again.

"Hey, how come you don't have a tail? Did those cats take it or something?" asked June with a worried look. IF they had stolen his tail she seriously didn't want to be next.

The kitten wiped his face with his paw.

"Never had one."

"Oh...Hmm…what kind of name would you like us to call you?" asked June.

The kitten thought for a second.

"I guess Perseus. I really like that story."

"Then we'll call you Percy!" replied June.

"Ok." Said Percy before going back to sleep.

'_Dude this guy sure is sleepy.'_ Thought June. '_But he sure is cute…just like Mattie when he gets real sleepy! Wait! Where is he along with everyone else?'_

"Hey do you guys have any idea why we're here?" asked June.

"Not really. Sorry. They just snatched us along with our siblings while we were asleep and dumped us into these cages. I hope Īta and the others are ok." said Kona.

"Yeah! They got me and my brothers and sister. Stupid bastards! Why the heck would they want to kidnap us anyway! We never did anything to them! *sniff* Yo quiero mi mama!" mewed Marina as she began to cry.

"Don't cry sheila!" said Kona as he licked her cheek to comfort her. "Everything's going to be alright!"

"Don't touch me bastard! Chigi!" cried Marina as she head butted him.

"Hey no need to start a blue with me! I'm just trying to be a bloke whose blood's worth bottling!"

"What do you mean you want someone to put your blood in a bottle?" asked Marina while looking at him nervously.

"What I mean is I'm trying to be a helpful guy."

"Oh."

"Hey you guys, we seriously need to figure a way out of this cage. Whatever reason these cats have for kidnapping us is probably bad and I don't know about you but I sure don't want to stick around to find out."

"Exactly how are going to escape?" asked Marina.

"Leave that to me! I'm a Hero! I'll figure out something!"

Suddenly the kittens heard the cats who had taken them returning. Their escape attempt would have to be postponed.

* * *

><p><strong>Introducing three new characters! WIth a hint of another one.<strong>

1. Tarākona= He's the kitten of cat!Australia and Cat!New Zealand. He represents Dragon island of New Zealand. His name is Maori, the language of the natives of Australia, for the word 'dragon'.

2. Marina= She represents Mallorca Island (It's part of Spain). Her parents are Tomato and Churro (Cat! Fem! Romano and Cat! Spain)

(Name means 'of the sea' in latin.)

In case your wondering her personality is supposed to be a cross of Tomato's Tsudere and Churro's layed back behavior.

3. Percy = He represents the Island of Crete. He's the kitten of one of Greece's many cat's and thats why he has no name (Greece doesn't name his cats)

4. Īta = Its Maori for East. She's Kona's sister and represents East Island (also part of New Zealand)

**Translations (Spanish and Australian slang )**

Sheila= woman

como estas amigo = how are you friend?

Yo quiro mi mama = I want my mommy.

Blue = fight

Bloke = guy/ man

Blood's worth bottling= a helpful guy

**Rate and Review! Seriously!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Everyone! This is a redo of Chapter 15. **

**I didn;t like the original chapter much because I didn't know what to follow it up with so I scrapped and replaced it with this!**

**Sorry for any inconvenience!**

**(For the Reviewer who asked Neko!Japan is a boy)**

* * *

><p>It was nearly 10 AM and Hero tried her best to keep her emotions in line. After all a Hero didn't cry about bad things happening, they did something to fix it. Then again, how could a young mother not feel anguish realizing her kittens were snatched away from her in the middle of the night? How could a mother not feel guilty for not staying in the same room as her kittens and possibly preventing this tragedy from ever happening?<p>

Quiet sobs escaped from her lips as she tried to wipe away the tear stains on her face. Reluctantly, Hero had spent the entire night crying in silence, although if confronted she would instantly deny it since heroes don't let their emotions get in the way of doing what needed to be done. Quickly Hero washed her face to hide the evidence and replaced her grief stricken emotions with determination.

She looked down at her sleeping daughter who was curled up against her body. The poor kitten had tear streaks on her face from crying so much.

Hero's master had left the house that morning in a hurry from waking up late, much to her distress. She was hoping to tell her master her misfortune and gain some comfort, but apparently fate had determined that wasn't going to happen. She felt tears began to well up in her eyes but immediately blinked them away.

'_Dude, I've got to stop this,'_ Thought Hero as she scowled to herself.

'_Now's not the time. I've got to get Vodka and figure out who took them and why! Why…Once I find out exactly who did this…I'll show then the full force of a hero's righteous fury! They'll learn to never mess with a hero's kittens!'_

Finding renewed strength, Hero got up and gently nuzzled her kitten awake.

"Uhhh…Mommy?" murmured Semidi sleepily.

"Time to get up Semidi. We've got to go see daddy today." Said Hero. She then picked up the kitten by the scruff of her neck and made her way to the front door. Cautiously, Hero looked out the cat door before exiting the house. Whoever had stolen her kittens might still be hanging around and Hero wasn't willing to take any chances on losing her remaining kitten.

Seeing that everything was safe, Hero quickly made her way to Vodka's house with her kitten in tow.

**Meanwhile at Vodka's House…**

Vilnius and Arvo were in panic mode as they desperately searched the house. Marite had gone to see her new friend Myrddin yesterday and was supposed to return home the following day. However the little cat had not been seen since then, causing the cat's to worry. The kitten wasn't the type to wander off on her own, since living in Vodka's house demanded you do as you were told or get punished, which brought the cats in to a frenzy to find her in hopes that she had just fallen asleep in some random hidden away part of the house.

"Marite!" called out Vilnius as he searched the first floor (Arvo was checking the second floor).

"Marite! Please answer me!" he cried.

"Please answer me Marite! Vodka's going to get mad if you don't come out before he finds out your missing!"

There was no answer.

'_Oh dear….Where could she have gone? This isn't like her! Oh… Vodka's going to get mad if she doesn't come back soon!'_ thought Vilnius

"Vilnius…."

Immediately the cat turned around to see Nadya with a grumpy face.

"Hello Nadya!" said Vilnius cheerfully. "How are you today?"

"Terrible! Why didn't you come see me today?" she demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nadya but Marite's gone missing and we need to find her! If you want you can help me look for her."

Nadya glared at her smiling boyfriend for a moment.

"Fine, but once we find her you have to give me all your attention afterwards!"

"Ok!" beamed Vilnius with glee. It was always nice to know the one you liked wanted you in return.

**Vodka's P.O.V**

Vodka yawns slightly as he wakes up from his sleep. Looking around he realized he must have been more tired than he thought for his master had already left for work that day.

'_Oh no, I overslept!'_ thought Vodka.

Immediately he got up to stretch before exiting the room.

'_I hope I didn't keep my sunflower and our children waiting for too long.'_

Vodka entered the living room expecting to find Hero and the kittens but all he saw was his sister Nadya and Vilnius talking to each other.

"Good Morning Vilnius. Good Morning Sister." Called out Vodka, getting the attention of the cats he was referring to.

"Good Morning Brother..." said Nadya as she stared at him in an unnerving manner before exiting the room. Vodka shuddered, even though she was no longer crazy for him, he still felt a bit nervous being around her.

"Oh Vodka…your finally awake! I hope you slept well right?"

"Da." replied Vodka. "Where is my sunflower and the kittens?"

"Oh well they haven't arrived yet." retorted Vilnius

"Oh…well then until they get here let's all play a game together, da?" suggested Vodka.

"Hey Vilnius I checked upstairs but…"

Vodka looked towards the stairs to see Arvo frozen midsentence as he looked at him nervously.

"Ah! You're just in time for a game, da? Now could you be so kind as to fetch the little one?"

Suddenly both Arvo and Vilnius began to glance at each other, hoping that he wouldn't notice how tensed they were, but they weren't so lucky.

"Is there something you are hiding from me?" asked Vodka.

"H-Hiding? W-W-Whatever do you mean Vodka?" stuttered Vilnius.

He knew they were hiding something from him and he did not like it one bit.

"You are lying to me, da? It would be wise for you to tell me what's wrong while you still have a chance to do so." said Vodka as a light aura appeared around him.

Even though Vodka became a lot nicer since hooking up with Hero he still didn't tolerate being lied to.

Before the cats could respond, Hero entered from the hallway.

"Daddy!" cried Semidi as Hero released her allowing the kitten to run to him. Vodka turned around and smiled, expecting to see his darling kittens come running towards him but all he saw was little Semidi. Don't take it wrong, Vodka was happy to see her; he was just wondering where the rest of the kittens were.

"Hello Semidi, da. Where are your siblings?"

"Dude, Vodka! I need your help! This is an emergency! I need you to let Vilnius watch over Semidi while we go find the rest of our kittens! " cried Hero panting heavily (She was running)

"What? What do you mean? Where are they?" replied Vodka, suddenly becoming nervous and confused.

"I don't know! That's why I need you dude! Are kittens are missing!"

* * *

><p><strong>RATE AND REVIEW FOR ME!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 is finally here! Yay!**

**I finally got free time to write more! I hope you guys are enjoying the story!**

**Please send me your comments so I know what I need to improve on and what i'm doing right.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p>No one had expected Vodka to react the way he did. In fact it was totally uncharacteristic of him. He had calmly told Vilnius and Arvo to take his daughter outside to play in the backyard. The two cats agreed eagerly, not wanting to see what would happen next. Once they were gone, Vodka instantly lost his calm exterior as an extremely dark aura of hatred and dread spread throughout the room. The entire house slowly became darker and his eyes seemed to glow menacingly purple.<p>

"Kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol! I shall send whoever took them to the gulag! Kol, kol, kol, kol!" hissed Vodka.

Now normally Hero would intervene when Vodka got crazy mad and try to calm him down using her heroic seductive purring and stuff but this time she was totally in agreement with him. However she soon realized that she needed him to calm down so they could think of what to do to find their missing kittens.

Immediately Hero came up to Vodka and began to purr loudly while rubbing against him. Apparently she was getting his attention because the aura dramatically got smaller and Vodka's seemed to dim.

"Hey Vodka, please calm down ok? We'll make whoever did this pay but you need to calm down. Getting upset isn't going to help us find them! Or those bastards who took them!" said Hero.

'_Holy Hamburgers is Vodka mad! Hopefully he'll listen to reason…..oh dude! I sounded like Scone for a second! Wha! When did I start thinking like an old boring dude? Maybe this is what happens when you raise kittens? No way! I'm a Hero! There's no way I'll be like that!'_

Her words proved to be affective because Vodka was normal again although still somewhat tense. It took several more minutes for Vodka to fully recover and restrain his emotions. Once he was relatively calm, Hero began to tell him what Semidi had told her and roughly when the kidnapping happened.

The two cats quickly discussed a plan of action and came to the conclusion that they needed to go back to Hero's place to find any clues while their remaining daughter stayed at Vodka's house. They both figured that with Vodka's reputation and the fact that no one would be crazy enough to enter the property without risking serious injury or worse, curtsy of the help of Vodka's sister, Nadya.

Straightaway, Hero and Vodka said goodbye to their daughter and returned to Hero's place in search of evidence that would help them locate the kidnappers and/or the kittens.

**Back in Hero's place…**

Vodka and Hero sniffed the room where the kittens had been sleeping.

'_I will punish whoever took them…'_ thought Vodka darkly as he searched the room. _'…no one can hurt my family and live! They shall regret ever being born, da.'_

As he sniffed around, Vodka found the faint scent of several unidentified tom cats….and surprisingly one female. The Russian tom gave a deep growl of hatred as he imagined his kits being stolen from his sunflower when her guard was down. Then Vodka looked over to his queen, who was on the other side of the room.

"I found their scent sunflower." said Vodka.

"Yeah, and I found some over here too!" replied Hero. "Dude! Vodka! I found something! I think it might have dropped by one of the kidnappers!"

Vodka came to her side and examined the item she had found. On the floor were several clumps of grey fur. Upon closer examination, the cats noticed that there was dried blood on some of the clumps. Apparently one of the kittens had refused to be taken without a fight and had attacked his kidnapper.

Seeing the clumps of fur on the floor made Vodka feel a bit of pride knowing that at least one of the kidnappers had been injured in their assault, although he wasn't going to be satisfied with them only getting their fur ripped out of course.

Then out of the corner of their eyes they noticed another set of clumps of fur. They were exactly like the ones they found only the fur was brown. Hero sniffed it before stepping back suddenly with a gasp.

"What is it sunflower?" asked Vodka but then he flinched as he caught the faint scent of the fur and blood.

It was Kody's.

Vodka felt his aura begin to form but it faded away when he heard a faint sob. He looked over at Hero and instantaneously Vodka's eyes widened in surprise at what he was seeing.

Hero, his sunflower, self-claimed hero and super strong yet beautiful queen, was crying.

Now there are many things about Hero that any cat who knew her was that she wasn't the type who cried easily. (Seriously, Scone will tell you that even as a kitten Hero didn't cry and she wasn't as vibrant or daring as she is now.)

So it should be no surprise at how shocking it was to see Hero sitting there as tears welled up in her eyes before flowing down her face.

"My poor babies…" murmured Hero weakly. "My poor baby's blood…spilled on the ground." she whispered between sobs.

"Why? Why did I let this happen? I should have stayed with them. I should have…"

Her worlds trailed off till her voice was silent.

"It's all my fault…" Hero said weakly.

Within a second, Vodka was at her side, gently wiping her tears away with his tongue as he purred. Overwhelmed with emotions, she buried her face into his chest as she tried to calm down.

Seeing Hero in such a state made Vodka feel a mix of sorrow and rage. It hurt him to see his precious queen, and mother of his kittens, in such a state of sadness. It also drove him insane with anger that whoever had done this had put his sunflower in so much pain.

Frankly, Vodka did not like it…not one bit and he would not rest until they begged for their worthless lives at his feet for such an offence against his precious sunflower.

* * *

><p><strong>Now its personal...Nobody makes Hero cry and escapes with their lives.<strong>

**Poor Hero...How terrible it must be for a first time mother to loose her kittens and find out that one of them got hurt and theres nothing she can do about it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 is finally here everyone! Sorry I didn't write this sooner but stuff seems to come up unexpectantly.**

**Hope you guys like the chapter and please give me your comments!**

* * *

><p>Hero sobbed silently in Vodka's chest, trying to calm herself down. She knew that crying wouldn't solve anything with the situation, so why couldn't she stop? Besides Hero's didn't cry over bad things, they toughen up to prevent more bad things from happening.<p>

However despite Hero's attempts she couldn't hold back the tears and was now showing her vulnerability again to Vodka, just like when she freaked out from him kissing her and confessing his love. Don't get Hero wrong, she loves Vodka and in no way believes he would betray her in any way to keep her guard up, it was just she didn't like the idea of being weak in front of others.

Plus she had a reputation to hold up since she's a hero after all! If anyone suspected she was weak anyway, bad guys would exploit it to their advantage and win, and no hero wants to lose to the bad guy's right?

Then again how could someone not feel vulnerable after having their babies stolen right under their nose, seeing evidence of your babies getting hurt and feeling as if it's their fault that they got taken in the first place? (Especially if they gave birth to them, no offense to dads everywhere)

Vodka purred gently as he licked his precious sunflowers fur. He absolutely hated seeing her upset and wanted to see her feeling better as soon as possible.

"Please don't be sad my sunflower." said Vodka. "We will find them and punish whoever took them, da."

"They wouldn't need to be found if I had kept a close eye on them." mumbled Hero.

Vodka frowned at her words.

"If I had just stayed in the same room as them, I could have fought them off and they would still be safe. What kind of a mother am I? What kind of a hero lets their babies gets taken?" cried Hero.

"It is not your fault, sunflower. Besides they might have taken them even if you tried to fight them off."

Hero flinched and looked up at Vodka in annoyance.

"Are you saying I, the hero, can't win a fight to keep my kittens safe?"

"Of course not sunflower, what I mean is that even with your strength you couldn't fight all of them off. Even if you did they probably would have taken them while they distracted you. So in no way is it your fault." replied Vodka softly. Then he began to purr and nuzzle her throat.

"Don't ever think that way again or else I will have to punish you da."

Hero just looked at Vodka for a second, her face burning, before giving him a confident smirk.

"No way dude! If anyone's getting punished it's you! No one gets away with questioning my heroicness!"

Vodka smiled with her, happy to see she wasn't sad anymore.

"Good. However first we must punish whoever did this to us, da?"

"Yeah! Those jerks are going to pay for this or my name isn't Hero, defender of truth, justice, and the American way!"

(Cue Hero making a dramatic superhero pose with sparkles and the American flag waving behind her)

Vodka felt his cheeks begin to burn from seeing Hero in her dramatic pose. He'd never admit it but he absolutely loved it when Hero did these kinds of things, it was childish but cute.

"Now that we got all this evidence we need to bag it." said Hero. "That way we won't contaminate it and we'll have legal cause to punish them!"

Vodka looked at Hero in confusion. Why would they need this to punish the kidnappers? He decided not to question it and ran out with Hero.

Quickly Hero and Vodka made their way into the hallway to the living room to get to the kitchen.

"Hero! Are you in?" said a voice.

Hero and Vodka looked towards the cat door to see Scone with a worried look and gasping hard as if he had been running.

"Scone? What are you doing here? You never come to visit me! Well except that one time your owner brought you here when he had to go out of town!" mewed Hero in a happy surprised tone.

"What do you mean I don't visit? Have you forgotten when I came to check on how you and your kittens were doing and to tell you what has been going on with the rest of the cats in are neighborhood or are you just gotten stupider?" replied Scone in annoyance.

"You should be careful what you say to my queen, da?" said Vodka as he gave a fake grin laced with malice at Scone.

Scone flinched; he still hadn't gotten use to the idea of Hero in a relationship with Vodka despite knowing they've been with each other for about two months and had kittens.

"Oh, Hello Vodka. I didn't know you were here!" replied Scone feeling nervous at having the Russian feline staring him down.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Could it be that you thought that I shouldn't come to see my sunflower?" retorted Vodka as he felt his dark aura begin to form but it quickly dissipated when Hero spoke.

"Dudes you seriously need to stop fighting like that! Anyway what brings you here my British icky tea drinking dude?"

Scone's eye twitched in annoyance but decided not to respond to it.

"Well I came to tell you some bad news. Someone has taken all the kittens in the neighborhood and I came to check and see if you and your kittens were fine."

"WHAT! YOU MEAN ALL THE KITTENS IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD ARE MISSING?" screeched Hero. "Oh dude! Are you sure? How are Maples kittens? Are they ok? They haven't been taken have they?"

"They have actually but they left two of them behind. The poor girl hasn't stopped crying no matter what we do." replied Scone sadly.

Hero felt anger begin to fill up inside. It was bad enough they took her and everyone else's kittens but to make her sister Maple cry that was going too far. No one gets away with making her sister cry!

"That is just it! They can take my kittens; even take all the kittens in the neighborhood, but no gets away with hurting Maple! Now it's [more] personal!" shouted Hero.

"What they took yours too? Oh bullocks! We have to go now! There's going to be a meeting being held about the kidnappings at the nearby park. We should leave now if we want to get there in time."

"Your right but first we got to get the evidence!"

"Evidence?"

Yeah! One of the kidnappers left behind some clumps of their fur!"

"Well hurry up and get it then!"

Hero nodded and she and Vodka went to collect the clumps of hair into a baggie, being careful not contaminate it with their scent. Once they finished retrieving it, Hero, Vodka and Scone left the house to join the rest of the cats in the neighborhood.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd say something about the story here usually but I don't have anything to say. <strong>

**So instead I'll tell you that I recently found a video of a Giant Korean Boxer who won every fight but lost on the final round with one punch from his opponent...Who happened to be American, baby! YEAH! USA! **

**(Note: No offense is intended to anyone, especially if they're Korean)**

**Rate and Review Please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 is now here! Yay!**

**In this chapter we will be introduced to two new characters! Just want to give you a heads up.**

**Now read!**

* * *

><p><strong>At the World Cats Meeting…<strong>

All the cats waited patiently for our trio (Hero, Vodka, and Scone of course) before starting the meeting and even if they decided not to the meeting wouldn't really go anywhere.

Nearly half of the cats in the group were crying their eyes out while their respective mates were trying to comfort them. The remaining cats were either trying to refrain from speaking; arguing on what to do or commenting on how cruel it was to steal kittens.

Just as it seemed like everything was about to go into complete chaos (assuming it wasn't already) Hero, Vodka and Scone finally arrived.

"NEVER FEAR! THE HERO IS HERE!" yelled Hero.

"Stop shouting like an idiot you git! No need to make us all bloody deaf!" replied Scone.

Vodka said nothing but he glared at Scone, making the cat flinch.

"Aiya! What took you so long to get here, aru!" said Panda while trying to comfort Mei. "Can't you see we're in the middle of a crisis, aru?"

Hero looked around at the other cats; everyone was either upset or trying to keep their emotions to themselves.

Panda was busy trying to comfort Mei who was sobbing quietly. From what she could notice the other two cats that were usually with them, Kimchi and Ning Lee, were missing. Tama was sitting next to them although he seemed like he was busy fighting some internal battle to try and comfort Mei.

Zurich also seemed to be fighting an internal battle as well. He looked lonely as Lily was nowhere to be found.

Pasta was crying her eyes out into Germouser's chest. Her entire body was trembling as he tried to comfort her as best as he could. Germouser was also trembling but with anger. However, a hint of sadness could be seen if you looked closely as well as seeing that he was trying to hold back from crying himself.

Her sister, Tomato, was also crying as well as swearing every possible Italian curse word she knew while beating her paws against Churro. He was also crying while trying to comfort Tomato by speaking softly in Spanish to her. Eventually he managed to calm her down a bit but she started to cry even harder as she buried her face into Churro's chest.

To the far edge of the opposite end of the gathering were Hamlet, Norge, Valter and Mika, Javik was nowhere to be seen. Hamlet was trying his best to comfort Norge but she just kept pushing him away and calling him an idiot and muttering in relief that she didn't have kittens. Despite looking unfazed with everything happening around her, her eyes indicated she was desperately trying to keep her emotions in check over the loss of her little brother. Valter was keeping Mika as close to him as possible. Looking at her, any cat could tell that Mika was now five to six weeks pregnant with their kittens by her massively swollen belly. It was obvious that Valter would become overly protective, seeing that there was a good chance their kittens were endangered.

Seashell was also there and seemed to calm down from crying earlier but then burst into tears again. Hero watched as Scone immediately made his way to comfort her. After all he was the father of her kittens.

Kallisto and Sidika were sitting with next to each other, both upset while trying to ignore each other. Hero wasn't sure why they were upset since they didn't have any kittens, at least not that she knew.

The same question could also be said for La'mour who at the moment was wailing in French, as well as Attila and Johann who were trying to help Germouser comfort Pasta.

Then Hero's eyes fell to her sister Maple. Awesome sat next to her as they both nuzzled their two remaining kittens. The kittens were mewing in sadness as their parents licked their fur in comfort. Maple looked both sad and relieved to have her two little kittens with her as she cuddled them mercilessly. Hero felt a little happy for her sister, at least she still had two of her kittens while the rest had none.

Lastly to Hero's surprise, she noticed two cats she hadn't seen in a while, Moana and Joey. The two were really close and a happy pair but at the moment they were busy comforting each other. Poor Moana was cuddling Joey for comfort as she tried to hold back her tears.

Seeing all this sadness around her, Hero felt more determined to bring these kidnappers to justice and reunite everyone with their loved ones. Seeing that she was the Hero, it was up to her to take charge of the situation

"Alright everyone! Listen up!" shouted Hero. "Since I'm the Hero, I'll be in charge of the situation!"

"What! Why should we let you be in charge? All you ever do is tell everyone to act as backup while you pretend to be a hero!" shouted Scone.

"Hey! That's not true! Why are you so grumpy all the time? You need to take a nap so you can stop acting like a cranky old man!" replied Hero

"I am not old and I don't need to take a nap you git! It's just that I don't think someone as childish as you can handle something as dire as this!"

Vodka was definitely getting tired of Scone saying unpleasant things to his sunflower. Apparently Scone was blind to the fact that Hero wasn't a kitten anymore and that she had a family that was in trouble now. He stared at Scone darkly as his dark aura appeared around him.

"I think you are having memory problems as you advance in age Scone. You should know better than to insult my sunflower, da?"

Scone felt the fur on his neck begin to stand as he was stared down by the huge Russian feline.

"I'm not old you git and I do not have memory problems!" he responded defiantly.

"Then if that is true, how come you keep forgetting my warnings of insulting my sunflower? Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson, da? She's only trying to help recover your kittens as well as ours. Are you accusing my sunflower of not caring about her children, da?"

Scone tried to say something but only managed to shake his head no.

"Good then. Now all of you shall listen now, da?"

All the cats nodded in agreement. Vodka then turned his attention to Hero who then continued to speak.

"Ok…as I was saying, most of us have had their kittens or siblings that were taken in the middle of the night. First thing we got to do is find out exactly who is missing and any details you can remember on the night they disappeared. That way we will know how many we need to find and who might have done this."

Hero then turned her attention to Germouser.

"Yo, Germouser! Your master's got dogs besides you right? Are they any good at tracking?"

Before Germouser could answer the group heard a menacing laughter echoing through the air.

Valter, Maple and Awesome, fearing that Mika and the kittens were in danger, pushed them closer to their respective bodies to hide them as they looked around vigilantly.

The other cats looked around wondering where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you? Show yourself you bloody wanker!" yelled Scone as he stood over Seashell to protect her.

"Calm down." replied the voice. "You all will know of me in time. I have come to tell you that the kittens are fine.

"You're the one who took our kittens? Give them back you bastard!" screamed Tomato.

"Not likely. As of now your kittens are mine now and if you wish to make sure that they stay…healthy. I would suggest you give in to my demands."

"What demands, aru! What are you planning, aru!" demanded Panda.

"You'll know soon enough! For now I must take my leave! Goodbye!"

Just as suddenly the voice appeared, it vanished, leaving all the cats to wonder what exactly was going on.

"Who the heck was that bastard who took my birdies awesome kittens! I'll make him pay!"

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Why did he take our kittens away?"

"When I get a hold of him I'm going to shove the end of my master's rifle right up his…!"

"DUDES! ENOUGH!" shouted Hero.

Immediately all the cats looked at her.

"If we're going to figure out how to get them back we need to stop freaking out and work together! Now Germouser you got dogs at home or what?"

"Ja, three of them. I know what your suggesting Hero but we don't have anything from the kidnappers for the dogs to track."

"Oh yeah, well check out this!"

Hero then showed the group the clumps of fur in the baggie.

"One of my kits managed to hurt one of them before they got taken away! All we need to do is get the dogs to sniff this and they'll take us right to them! Who's with me?"

Seeing there was a chance to locate their kittens, all the cats agreed and the plan was set.

While all this was going on Scone looked in amazement at Hero. For as long as he had known her, he had never seen Hero so serious before.

'_I never thought I'd see the day…I guess Hero really is all grown up.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Again usually I would write something here about the story but I got nothing. SO instead I will tell you something my sister found out. <strong>

**Allegedly, guys in Japan are in to young girls now. One of my sisters friends when to Japan and a bunch of thirty year old guys flirted with her. My sisters friend was about fifteen at the time. Plus because guys over their like young girls, girls are surgically getting their teeth crooked to look younger. **

**(No offense is inteded to the japanease or of japanease decent, especially if they are a boy. )**

**Story Notes**

**1. Moana is Fem!Cat!New Zealand! Her name is a Maori, the language of the natives of New Zealand, unisex name that means "wide expanse of water" or "sea."**

**2. Joey is Cat!Austalia! I decided to use this name because its the name of a baby Kangaroo. I wanted to give him an aboriginal name, aboriginal is the native australian language, but I couldn't find any good ones. **

**If you think you can give me a better name for him let me know!**

**Rate/Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 is finally here! Yay! **

**Thank you guys for reading this and for your comments! I only ask you give me more comments so I know what i'm doing is good or bad!**

**Now lets see what happens next!**

* * *

><p>June was looking around the cage, hoping to find some weak point to use to her advantage. Her new friends, Kona, Marina and Percy were also trying to find some way out of the cage but they had no such luck.<p>

"Uh! This sucks dude! No matter where I look I can't seem to find a weak spot! You guys find one yet?" asked June

"Sorry mate, looks like we're out of luck." replied Kona

Meanwhile Marina was busy complaining about the food their kidnappers had given them.

"Dude this stinks! I wanted Tomatoes not this crap! Wah! Stupid bastards can't even make a decent meal for us!"

"Hey quite with the ear bashing! Are you trying to make us all deaf?" said Kona.

"Shut up bastard! I can complain as much as I want to, so there!" yelled Marina

Percy at the moment was sleeping, again.

June was starting to get annoyed with all the fighting but she had to find some way to get out. There was no way she was staying in this evil place!

_*Flashback*_

"_Exactly how are going to escape?" asked Marina._

_"Leave that to me! I'm a Hero! I'll figure out something!"_

_Suddenly the kittens heard the cats who had taken them returning. Their escape attempt would have to be postponed._

_Three cats entered the room. One was fat with grey fur; the second was skinny and was tortoise colored. The last one had _dark copper colored fur_ and the most beautiful green eyes June had ever seen._

_The noise in the room began to get louder as kittens pleaded for the cats to let them out so they could go home._

"_Silence you pathetic little brats!" _

_The room suddenly became quite as the dark copper colored cat began to walk in front of the other cats and looked over the filled cages._

"_Salutations to all you younglings." greeted the strange cat. "I hope the accommodations are reasonable to your liking."_

"_Please let us go sir!" shouted one of the kittens._

"_QUIET! SHOW SOME RESPECT!"_

_The room became silent once more._

_The cat looked back to the two behind him. "Thank you." He said before turning his attention back to the kittens._

"_Now, as I was saying…your probably wondering why your all here. All of you have been drafted into my army. I shall make you all into my soldiers to help me in my quest!"_

_The room once again erupted into pitiful mewing as the kittens protested the idea of being forced into a soldier's life but once again they were yelled into silence._

"_For those of you who are deemed unfit or flat out refuse to be in my army, will either be used as bait or become slaves. Personally I would like to have a few of you become bait. Bait never lasts long in my business."_

'_What's with this guy? Why the heck would he choose kittens to be in his army? AND WHAT THE HECK DOES HE MEAN BY BAIT?'_

"_However if you're really lucky I might give you my favor as becoming my personal pet. Now I shall leave you to your thoughts. I have an appointment to make with your parents. Sweet dreams!"_

_The cats then left and the room exploded into pitiful mews of "I want my mommy and daddy!" and "I don't want to join his army!"_

"_Oh dude! This is terrible! We definitely got to get out of here!" cried Hero._

"_Then what should we do then?" asked Marina._

"_Simple! All we got to do is find this cages weak spot and break it! Then we can try to get the others out and escape this place!"_

"_Umm…okay I guess it's worth a shot." said Percy._

"_Awesome! Now let's start looking!"_

_*End Flashback*_

Despite June's enthusiasm, they hadn't found any part of the cage that was weak enough for them to break. They kept looking several times, pausing only when the cats returned to feed them some weird smelly mushy stuff, but weren't making any progress.

'_Crap! There's no way to break this! Hmm…So much for my plan… There's got to be another way to get out! Think June! What would MacGyver do?'_

June looked around the cage carefully, hoping to find something was lying around that could help her break out. All she could see were bits of debris, dead bugs and dust.

'Aw, man. This is hopeless…No! I got to stay strong! I'm a hero!'

June looked over the cage again until finally she noticed something made of metal next to the cage across from them.

It was a paperclip.

"That's it!" cried June.

The other kittens stopped fighting, except Percy who just woke up from all the noise, and looked over at her.

"What's it June?" they asked in unison.

"That's it! Over there!" replied June as she pointed in the direction of the paperclip.

"You mean that paperclip? What about it?" asked Kona. "No offense but how's a paperclip going to get us out of here? It's about as useful as an ashtray on a motorbike."

"Ha! That's what you think!" retorted Hero. She then looked over at the cage closest to the paperclip. There was no way she could reach it but maybe the kittens could grab it for her.

"Hey! Hey you guys!" she called out to the other cats. At first they didn't notice but as she kept calling out to them they turned around and saw her waving at them.

"Hey you guys! My name is June! What are your guy's names?"

The kittens looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Well my name is Samson." said the Kitten with black and white fur. He then pointed to a kitten with light blonde fur. She wore a purple ribbon around her neck.

"Her name is Lily."

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you." she replied giving them a small bow.

"It's nice to meet you too." replied June

The next kitten to appear had light brown fur.

Ve~! My name is Savio! Ciao! Ciao!" he greeted cheerfully.

Before June could say hello, the last kitten pushed him aside.

"Kesesese! I'm the awesome Gil!" cried the albino proudly.

"Ha! Ha! Your funny dude! Hey can you guys help me get that paperclip?"

The cats looked to where she pointed at.

"Ve~! Sure!" replied Savio. He then tried to reach it but it was just out of his reach.

"Ve~! I'm sorry I can't get it!"

"Step aside the awesome me will get it!" cried Gil as he reached out to get it but it was too far for him.

"Stupid paperclip! How un-awesome!" he shouted.

"Shhh! Dude! You want them to hear us?" mewed June. "Hey Samson can you try and reach it?"

"Sure I guess…" he replied as he tried to reach it. Unfortunately he couldn't reach it either so then he decided to use his long tail.

"Got it." He mewed as he moved it closer to the cage before picking it up with his paw.

"Now quickly pass it to me!" ordered June.

Samson gave a quick flick of the wrist and the paper clip landed on top of the cage before slipping through the wires into Junes paw.

"Thanks dude! I owe ya one!"

Immediately June began to bend the paper clip as the kittens from both cages watched her work.

"What are you trying to do June?" asked Lily.

"I'm trying to make a lock pick of course! I saw it on TV once! Ha! Here we go!" said June.

She then took the paperclip and reached up to the top of the cage with a lock on it. She pushed one end of the clip in the lock and moved it around.

"Um…no offense June but I think your just wasting your time. There's no way it will work." said Marina.

"Just give me a sec ok dude?" retorted June. She fumbled a bit as she tried to open the lock. For a moment June wasn't sure she was doing it right until…

_Click_.

June smiled and pushed on the door and immediately it gave way.

"Ha! I knew it! Never underestimate the mind of a superhero!" said Hero triumphantly.

Wow! You sure are cunning as a dunny rat, that's for sure!" said Kona.

"Yeah! Now let's get out of here and free the others!"

* * *

><p><strong>Story Notes Time!<strong>

**1. Samson represents Samson Island. Its an island thats part of the UK, so he's Scone and Seashells kitten. **Theres a story called 'Why the Whales Came' that features this island but in the story its cursed.

**2. Savio is the kitten of Pasta and Germouser. His name means "clever, bright" in Italian.** He is the representation of Marettimo Island, one of the Aegadian Islands. in ancient times it was known as 'Hiera' which was derived from the greek name 'Hiera Nesos' which means Sacred Island.

**3. Lily **in case you have forgotten is Kitten!Lichtenstein.

**4. Gil **is the kitten of Maple and Awesomeand represents Gil Island, in case you have forgotten him as well.

**Australian Slang Term Guide**

**Useful as an ashtray on a motorbike:** unhelpful or incompetent person or thing.

**Cunning as a Dunny rat:** very cunning

**Earbashing :** nagging, non-stop chatter


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 is finally here! Yay! **

**FOR the record you got any questions about the story, please tell me by via comments and I will answer them in a future chapter!**

**Commence reading!**

* * *

><p>Freeing all the kittens took much longer then June had hoped it would, but then again there was only one makeshift lock pick and at least twenty cages that took at least 2 minutes tops to open. As she made her way opening the cages, June hoped that their kidnappers wouldn't come to check on them anytime soon.<p>

Fortunately, fate seemed to be on their side as June managed to open all the cages without any disturbances. All the newly freed kittens immediately began searching for their siblings and mewed happily once they were all reunited, except of Javik and Lilly who decided to stick together.

"Oh dudes! I'm so happy to see you guys again!" mewed June as she joined her siblings.

"Mew! June! You're ok!" cried Otter.

"Dude! I was getting worried about all you guys! Is everyone ok?" said June.

"Nyet, it would seem that I have sustained injuries when I tried to fight back." replied Kody.

"Oh Kody!" mewed Sitka as she as well as the rest of the kittens looked at Kody's fur.

His fur was missing in several places from being ripped off his body. Apparently they ripped his fur off so hard, the skin had come with it leaving pink flesh exposed and dried blood.

"Does it hurt?" asked Matthew.

"Not really, the pain subsided after a while when I cleaned them." he replied.

"Those meanies…" mewed Otter. "What I wouldn't give to bop them in the nose!"

"Same here dude, but right now we got to figure out how to get out of this place." said June.

"I got an idea…" said Matthew. "We should organize the rest of the kittens into groups. We'll all search the place for an exit while at least one of us acts as look out so we'll know when they come back."

"Yeah, that great and all but what will we do if they come back before we can get out of here?" asked Sitka.

"We could use that new trick that papa taught us, da?"

"That's a great idea Kody! While we keep them away, one of us is going to have to lead the others out of here."

"Um…I'll do it…If that's ok with you guys." said Otter.

"Sure dude! We'll make sure everyone here knows it." retorted June.

The siblings then quickly set their plan into motion. June, Kody, Sitka and Otter rounded up all the kittens into groups to search the place while Matthew hid by the door, listening carefully if the kidnappers would return. The room, since it was a basement, had only one exit besides the window near the ceiling.

"What are we going to do?" asked one of the kittens. "The window is too high to climb out of here. How are we going to get out of here?"

"Calm down dudes! We'll think of something! Hmmm…" thought Sitka.

"Why not use those boards, da?" said Kody while pointing to the boards of wood stacked next to the window.

"All we have to do is move it closer to the window and make it like a ramp. Simple, da?"

"Great thinking bro!" mewed Otter. "Come on! Help me move this!"

Otter as well as a few of the other kittens ran over to the boards and moved it as best as they could without making too much noise. Eventually the managed to move one of the boards into place and aligned it perfectly for them to run up to the window.

Sitka then ran up the board to test its strength. It was a bit scary but the board seemed strong enough to hold if the kittens went up one at a time. She then checked the window and surprisingly it was open.

"Alright! Here's are exit but we have to go up the board one at a time!"

"You guys hurry! They're coming back!" mewed Matthew as he ran from the door.

June immediately took action.

"There's no time for that! Everyone run up in pairs of two! We'll try to hold them back!"

No sooner had June spoken the kidnappers had returned. As soon as they saw the kittens freed from their cages they called for backup and ran towards them.

"Get back here you little brats!"

Instantly Kody jumped in front of them and glared the two cats as a dark aura began to appear around him.

"You would do well not to call us that, da?" mewed Kody in a sinister voice.

The cats stopped and lightly gasped in horror at the kitten, for they had never seen anything so creepy before. (He did really well to perfect his aura, so well that he could actually give Vodka a run for his money.)

Soon June and Matthew joined in and created their own little auras while Otter and Sitka were busy leading the other kittens out. It seemed like their plan would work as they held back the cats as well as their reinforcements but unfortunately that had two factors going against them.

First off, they were kittens and no matter how creepy they were with their auras there was no way these cats were going to let them get away.

The second thing was that they hadn't learned how to maintain their auras for very long so only two-thirds of the kittens managed to make their way up the boards before it finally gave out.

The cats advanced on the kittens, hissing and growling at them.

"Oh dude! Run!" cried June.

The kittens ran up the board as the cats chased after them. As Sitka had mentioned the board was strong, but not strong enough to hold so many kittens running up it at one time and it began to wobble. Kody and Matthew ran up the board with June behind them.

"Hurry! They're gaining on you guys!" cried Sitka at the top of the window.

The first two made it and exited but just before June could reach the top, one of the cats behind her swiped at her legs and tripped her.

"Mew!" cried June as she tried to gain back her footing.

"You won't escape us you little trouble maker!" said one of the pursuers.

Then the unthinkable happened.

The board fell down, sending all the cats with them to the ground. June seeing that it was collapsing made a daring leap at the window.

"Mew!" said June as she was only able to grab the edge.

"June! Hold on!" mewed Sitka as she tried to help her sister but it was too late for June had lost her footing.

"JUNE!" screamed Sitka as she watched her sister fall to the ground.

Suddenly, she noticed that some of the cats had exited the house and were running straight towards her. Regretfully, Sitka fled in the direction of the others, leaving June behind to fend for herself.

'_I'm sorry June!'_ she thought as guilt ridden tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! June! Please be ok! Whats going to happen to her? Stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>

**Please Rate and Review everyone!**

**(Random Note: Ducks are cute and so is America. Yay!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 is now here! YAY! **

**I think you guys will like this chapter! Now read and Comment later!**

* * *

><p>Sitka ran as fast as she could to escape the angry cats. She ran hoping to catch up with the others but was unable to find a trace of them anywhere. Then to Sitka's horror, she found herself cornered between a tree and a fence.<p>

The cats laughed evilly as they closed in on her.

"So you thought you could escape us did you? Do you realize how much trouble you could have gotten us in with our boss! I think we should teach this little kitty some manners. What do you say boys?" said one of the cats.

The others yowled with laughter in agreement.

"Yeah, let's show her what happens when you go against us!"

"Mew! Get away from me you meanies!" yelled Sitka but they only laughed and mocked her.

'_What are they going to do to me? Wah! Please! Someone help me!'_

The poor kitten trembled as they came dangerously close to her. It looked as if it was the end of our hero Sitka when suddenly…

Two strange cats jumped down from the tree and landed in between Sitka and the attackers. She had no idea who these cats were but didn't complain as both of them attacked her kidnappers. Sitka could only watch them fight until at last, the cats retreated back to their hideout.

Once they were out of sight the two cats turned around at looked at Sitka.

"Are you ok? Are you injured?" asked one of the cats.

Sitka could only blink and stare at her rescuers. One of the cats was a female with golden fur, sparkling green eyes and wore a green ribbon around her neck. The other was a male with tannish grey colored fur, piercing eyes and wore a blue and white scarf around his neck. The most distinct feature about him was that his fur was standing up on his head.

"Can you speak?" asked the female again.

"Wha? Oh, um…yes and I'm not injured." replied Sitka.

Oh that's good to hear! She's alright brother so there's no need to worry!"

The male cat only shrugged and said nothing.

"What's your name little one?"

"My name is Sitka."

"That's a nice name. I'm Feline and this is my brother Abel."

"Um, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for rescuing me."

"You're welcome. By the way, why were those cats bothering you?"

"Well, they were trying to keep me from escaping. They kidnapped me and a bunch of other kittens including my siblings. I fell behind and they nearly got me until you guys showed up."

"What? They kidnapped you? That's horrible! I think you should stay with us until we can find you mother."

"But what about everyone else? What about my sister June? She wasn't able to get out in time!" mewed Sitka.

Then to her surprise, Abel spoke.

"It's not safe for you to be out here by yourself. Those cats might try to come back for you, the others at least have each other for support and as for you sister the only way we can help her now is to find you parents and tell them where she is."

Sitka just stared at him and felt her cheeks heat up.

'_I guess he's right…plus he's cute. Definitely can't argue with a cute guy whose right.' _she thought

"Um, ok then…" she said quietly.

"Don't worry! We'll make sure to help you and the others. Now come with us are house is over this fence. Hey do you like waffles?"

"What are waffles?" asked Sitka.

Feline gasped in horror while Abel just walked ahead of them.

**Meanwhile back with the others who escaped…**

Otter was doing well leading the group, despite being smaller than most of them. He had managed to get the group as far away as possible so that their kidnappers couldn't track them down. At the moment they were resting in some bushes, trying to catch their breath from running so much.

"Alright..." he panted. "Is everyone still here? Let's do a number count to check."

"Otter! We're missing June and Sitka!" cried Matthew.

"What?" mewed Otter as he approached his two brothers. "Wha-What happened?"

"Forgive us sibling, but it would seem they have been taken." replied Kody sadly as he and Matthew bowed their heads in disgrace.

"Dude! Are sisters are missing! We were supposed to be looking out for them!" mewed Otter as he started to cry.

"Calm down Otter. June and Sitka are really tough. I'm sure they're alright."

"I really hope so Mattie. I really hope so."

**Back at the Kidnappers place…**

June found herself lying on top of some soft insulation. Although it had prevented her from smacking into the hard concrete floor the fall was enough to stun her tiny body.

'_Oh dude…I really need to learn to get a better grip. I certainly don't want to fall again. I might not be so lucky next time.'_

She closed her eyes as she attempted to recover from the fall but then without warning someone grabbed the back of her neck.

"Mew!" cried June as she was violently pulled away and then dropped on the ground. Before she could get up something pushed down on her back.

"You little witch!" said one of the cats. "You'll pay for this!"

"_Enough_!"

The cats flinched as they looked to see their master at the door and he was _very_ mad.

"Uh, Boss! I caught this one who was trying to escape and-"

"You incompetent fool! I leave you in charge while I'm gone and I find that all but one of my recruits has escaped! "

"But Boss!"

"_Silence! _I refuse to let your uselessness disrupt my plans again! Give him to 'Pes Netvor'!_"_

"Noooo!" cried the feline as he was taken away by the other cats.

Having been released, June stood up to face the leader.

"What the heck are you trying to pull by kidnapping us, dude?" demanded June.

"That is not your concern. As my soldier you must obey me without question!"

"Yeah, right! No one in their right mind would fight for without having a reason! What do you think we are stupid? I'm a hero and I only fight bad guys like you!"

Then one of the cats wacked her in the head with their paw, she mewed out in surprise.

"Do you realize who you're speaking to? Show some respect to your commander!"

"No way is he my commander! Now let me go before I beat you up!"

Now June knew there was a very slim chance of her being able to fight off just one cat, let alone all of them, but she had gotten her head smacked around and fell from a window so she wasn't really thinking straight at the moment.

The leader just looked at the defiant kitten before him and smirked.

"This one has a lot of spirit."

"Well duh dude! I'm a hero! Heroes don't get scared of bullies!" cried June. She stood her ground as he approached her until they were staring at each other face to face.

"You know you're not like many kittens I've met. I bet it was you who took away all my soldiers. Defiant, stubborn, cunning…not to mention you're very pretty." stated the leader with an innocent smile, making June's face burn with embarrassment.

'_I don't think I'm going to like what he's thinking.'_

"_It's_ a shame you're too young for me, but at least I can have you as my daughter-in-law." said the leader. "The rest of you, find those kittens! I don't care how long it takes!" With those words he then picked June up by the scruff of her neck and began to exit the room.

"What! Daughter-in-law? No way dude! I would rather meet that Pes thing or whatever it is you call it! Let me go you sicko! Heroes don't hook up with the bad guy's kid! Mew!"

Despite June's protest the leader merely ignored her and took her away.

* * *

><p><strong>Dude! Looks like Sitka has a crush! LoL! <strong>

**Matthew! Kody! How could you abandon your siblings? (Btw Go Otter! Your going to be a great leader someday!)**

**The Evil Boss cat has a kid? And he wants June to hook up with him? What a weirdo! I guess having a villian for a dad prevents you from getting cute kittens to date you.**

**Story Notes**

**1. Feline is Cat!Belgium.** Her name is the dutch feminine form of Felinius which means 'cat-like'. Belgium's face kindof reminded me of a cats face plus she holds cat festivals at her home so it works to me.

**2. Abel is Cat!Holland/Netherlands.** I got this name from the list of possible human names for him and choose this one.

**3. Pes Netvor means 'Dog Monster' in Czech.**

**Rate/Review! Seriously! I don't know if I made Feline and Abel act like OC's or something! I don't know much about those characters so it would be helpful to me!**


	22. NOTICE

**Authors Note:**

Hey you guys...um, I'm not going to be writing for awhile...

sorry for the inconvenience...I'm just really busy now and this will be the last time I write for awhile

Yeah, So I thought you readers deserved to know whats going on so thats why i wrote this.

Please note I will complete this story...even if it kills me...its just going to be delayed in its completion.

**Fun Facts for you!:**

1. Their is a county in Oklahoma called 'Canadia County'

2. Their is a McDonald Island

3. Canada has given us some good things. EX. Micheal Buble (he's an Italian Canadian actor/singer. Listen to him he is awesome!), Micheal J. Fox (Actor) and William Shatner (Actor)

4. America has started to become one with russia (look up Russia, Ohio)

5. Same with Canada...maybe...(Canada, Kentucky)


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22! **

**EVERYONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND UNDERSTANDING! **

**sorry for taking so long to get back to writing but it was out of my control. I found I've got some time today so thats why I'm posting this. I kinda had this done weeks ago but it needed to be edited a bit. So here it is!**

**4/28/12 - Hopefully I'll have more time to post another chapter or something.**

* * *

><p>At Germouser's place, all the cats waited outside as he went inside to ask his masters dogs to help him out.<p>

Maple and Awesome's two kittens were being kept at Vodka's house for their safety. Valter and Mika were also at Vodka's house, although both were a bit unwilling to since Vodka use to harass Mika when they were younger, much to Valter's displeasure. It was the same for Maple and Awesome…ok, actually it was just Awesome, but they knew Vodka's house was the only safe place to leave them. None of the kidnappers had dared invaded his house even thought they knew Marite was there.

(They were pretty sure they knew because they took all the kittens in the neighborhood. The only reason they managed to get Marite was because she was having a sleep over at Myrddin's house when it happened.)

Besides they had Vilnius, Arvo, Nadya (and Valter) with them so they were pretty safe.

"Dude! What's taking him so long? We're in a crisis situation!" whined Hero.

"Please be patient my sunflower. I am anxious too but we can't help it if dogs are stupid, da?"

"Hey! Stop making fun of the dogs! You're lucky West is getting them to help you find your psycho spawn!" snapped Awesome.

"Hey!" retorted Hero as she glared at the albino tabby while Vodka immediately got irritated and his aura began to form.

Just as Awesome was about to say something, Maple nudged his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hm? What is it Birdie?"

"Um, awesome…first of all, they're not just his kittens, they're also my sisters and second I'm pretty sure he would help anyway since his and Pasta's kittens were taken along with every other kitten in the neighborhood. So could you please try not to start anything?"

Awesome looked at Maple for a second.

"Ok Birdie, but it's not my fault they can't handle my awesomeness! Kesesese!" retorted Awesome.

(Cue Maple mentally face- palming )

"Ve~! Sorella! I miss them!" cried Pasta.

"Stop crying! It's not going to solve anything! Besides it's your fault! You choose to have a potato bastard who's too stupid to protect your babies and let them get kidnapped! You should have chosen better!" replied Tomato.

"But Tomato, your babies got kidnapped also!" said Pasta.

"S-Shut up! It's not my fault the tomato bastard got me pregnant! He forced me to have his kittens!"

In comes Churro.

"But mi Tomate! You were the one who-"

"SHUT UP! YOU FORCED ME BASTARD!" screamed Tomato. (If she could turn red like a tomato she would be right now)

"S-Stupid bastard! Made me have babies and go thru all that trouble giving birth to them and then was too stupid to make sure they were safe…" she muttered.

"Aw! Don't be sad mi Tomate!" said Churro as he tried to comfort her. "We'll get them back safe and sound!"

Tomate slowly began to calm down a bit as she nuzzled into his chest. Churro then decided to lick Tomato's fur in an effort to soothe her but it went downhill when he accidently licked her curl.

"You perverted bastard! CHIGI!"

"Ahhh!" cried Churro as he was head butted in the stomach.

Just as it was about to get ugly, Germouser appeared.

"Hey Germouser, dude! So where are the dogs?" asked Hero.

"Um, well…they are not here." replied Germouser.

Poor Germouser didn't get a chance to explain before everyone began to yell all at once.

**Now back to June. **

"Hey! I said let me go you evil villain dude!"

The leader simply ignored her complaints as he took her to the room on the third floor. Once inside, he went over to some sort of fence that was covered with some fabric so you couldn't see in or out of it. He climbed onto some boxes and dropped her in.

"Mew!" cried June as she landed on some old pillow. "Why did you do that you creep?"

The cat didn't answer her but said something in a foreign tongue that June didn't know, before leaving.

"Hey! Come back here! Mew! Let me out!" cried June as she tried to climb out but she kept falling on her butt.

Defeated she decided to look around her new confines. It was a closed off area with dark red fabric covering the fence and had a cherry hard wood floor. There were a few pillows scattered around as well as furniture covered with white sheets, except for a mirror.

'_Whoa, this must have been a really pretty room when it they first decorated it. Wait a second June! Focus! The only reason you're here is because that weirdo wants you to hook up with his kid! Ew! I bet he's snooty or something.' _

June cautiously looked around; half expecting that whoever was in here with her would attack her at any moment.

_Creak_

"Wha! Who's there? Show yourself fiend!"

_Creak_

Instantly June turned to see where the noise came from and came face to face with another cat. She stared at it for a second, believing it was her adversary. Then upon a closer inspection, June realized it was just her reflection. With relief, she took a step back and heard the noise again. Looking down at her feet she noticed it was coming from a loose board she had stepped on.

'_Oh dude! I seriously need to calm down! I'm getting all jumpy for no reason.'_

Seeing that she was safe at the moment, June decided to look at the mirror again. It was interesting to see herself, the closest she had come to see what she looked like was when from the faint reflection in the TV screen before turning it on.

June looked to see that she looked exactly like her mom, except her fur was much lighter and she had her dads violet colored eyes.

'_Hmmm…I wonder if I should get a costume to hide my secret identity. That would be totally awesome!'_ thought June.

She could almost picture it now!

However she didn't get the chance to go into her train of thought as a figure appeared out of nowhere and pounced on the distracted kitten.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? PLEASE RATEREVIEW!**

**As for the Leader cats Kitten what should I name him? **

**I was thinking maybe Emil (Means 'Rival') and make him the representation of Ada Kaleh, a former island of Romania. People used to live on that island but the river it was on got flooded and put most of it underwater, so it was evacuated. **

**Please note this does NOT mean Romania is the bad cat. Its just some random cat. An evil, world dominator wanna be cat.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey Everyone! I'm Back! Welcome to Chapter 23 of my latest Nekotalia Story!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update but now I've got some free time again!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"VEEEE!~ I'M NEVER GOING TO SEE MY BABIES AGAIN! WAHHHH!"<p>

"LOOK WHAT YOU"VE DONE NOW YOU DANG POTATO BASTARD! YOU'VE LOST OUR BABIES FOREVER!"

"DON'T CRY ME TOMATE! WE-"

"I'M NOT CRYING TOMATO BASTARD! CHIGI!"

"I'm never going to see them again…" *Sob*

"WHAT THE HECK WEST! THAT IS NOT AWESOME! YOU MADE BIRDIE CRY!"

"DUDE THAT IS SO NOT COOL! NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!"

"AIYA! DON'T CRY MEI! WE'LL GET THEM BACK, ARU!"

Meanwhile poor Germouser was trying his hardest to get everyone, especially Pasta, to calm down enough for him to explain the situation without yelling but was having no such luck. The only ones who weren't yelling were Zurich, Scone, Norge and Vodka (he was sitting their smiling as a dark aura formed.)

"Please, everyone just calm down…just give me a….EVERYONE BE QUIET AND PAY ATTENTION!" shouted Germouser fiercely. Instantly everyone became silent.

"Now, listen carefully! It would seem my owner has gone with them for some surprise training. I know you're all upset about this but there's nothing we can do about it so I would suggest we try discussing a new plan before we do something foolish. Agree?"

The cats nodded.

"Now does anyone have any ideas?" asked Germouser.

"Um…I have an idea." said a quiet voice.

The cats looked around in confusion.

"What who said that?" said Scone.

"I did." said the white cat next to the albino tabby.

"Who are you?" asked some of the cats in unison as they looked at the cat.

"What do you mean who? It's Birdie! Are you stupid or blind? How dare you forget my awesome queen!" yelled Awesome in an annoyed tone. He then turned his attention back to Maple.

"Go ahead Birdie and tell us your awesome idea!"

"Well…um…we know they're being held somewhere and considering that so many would have to be taken away. They're probably in some kind of building that has to be close buy and big enough to house them. I suggest we search all the empty houses and other structures that are within a certain range."

"Woah, Maple! That's totally an awesome idea!" Cried Hero! "You're definitely my sister, dude!"

"Kesesese! Of course her idea would be awesome! Only someone as awesome as me could think of it!" boasted Awesome.

"Alright my dudes! We're going with my sister's plan and calling it 'Operation Hide n' Seek'!"

"Good! We'll search within a maximum range of one mile! Everyone must get into groups. That way if we run into trouble we can have a chance to defend ourselves. " said Germouser.

Immediately all the cats got into their groups.

The first group configured of Germouser, Pasta, Tomato, Churro and Zurich.

The second group had Panda, Mei, Tama, Kallisto and Sidika.

Followed by the third group containing Scone, Seashell, Moana, Joey and La'mour.

In the fourth group were Johann, Attila, Hamlet and Norge.

The last group, dubbed 'Team Awesome Hero', comprised of Vodka, Hero, Maple, and Awesome.

"Alright everyone! We shall meet back here in precisely three hours. If you know of anyone who can help us in the search I suggest you find them immediately. We don't know how long we might have to search and it would be more productive if more were involved. Now let's go!" called out Germouser and the cats quickly disbanded into different directions.

**In 'Team Awesome Hero'…**

"Hey Maple I'm going to go back home and see if Tony will help us out with the search. Do you think you could get Havana or some other cats to help while me and Vodka are gone?"

"Sure Hero, I can try." replied Maple. "I could possibly even ask Abel too."

Hero nodded then ran off home with Vodka.

Awesome looked at Maple.

"Who's this Un-awesome Abel you're talking about Birdie?"

"Oh, he's someone I use to...uh… talk to. He's really nice. He even once protected me when a dog cornered me in a small alley."

"Oh, ok…" replied Awesome as the two ran to recruit the said cat. However something about Maple's hesitation made Awesome feel uneasy about the tom's relation with his Birdie.

**Meanwhile back to Hero and Vodka…**

"Who is this Tony?" asked Vodka.

"Tony's my owner's alien friend! He's got all these weird gizmo's and stuff we might be use!" replied Hero.

"Now come on! We don't have much time!"

"OK…" replied Vodka.

'_What does sunflower mean by that and what exactly is an alien?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, normally I would say something here about the story but sadly I've got nothing!<strong>

**So instead I ask that you people give me your opinions and stuff ok? PLEASE?**

**RATE/REVIEW!**

**Randomly Inserted Fun Facts!:**

**1.** Cleopatra wasn't Egyptian; she was Greek.

**2.** Contrary to popular belief, the first ironclad warships were built by Korea in the 16th century.

**3.** In 1980, the city of Detroit presented Saddam Hussein with a key to the city.

**4.** A group of frogs is called an army.

**5.** Cats have a weak sense of taste. They have only 473 tastebuds, humans have 9,000.


	25. Chapter 24

**Hooray for all you readers out there! I got enough time to put in another chapter although its kind of short.**

**Here is Chapter 24! **

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown P.O.V<strong>

I awoke hearing my father calling out my name. My ears perked up as I lifted my head up to hear him better. Since I was kind of still sleepy I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying although I'm pretty sure he said something along the lines of 'I brought you a queen'. I mew quietly in amusement at my dad's words. He says some of the funniest things sometimes. He even gives me the silliest things when he comes home sometimes. One time he…

'_WAIT A SECOND!'_

…

'_DID HE JUST SAY HE GOT ME A QUEEN!' _

Instantly I got up and looked around from my secret cat napping spot and see another kitten in my room! That's weird. Dad never lets anyone come in my area.

(In case you're wondering why my dad made me this special area it's because I kind of have a weak body. My lungs hurt sometimes when go outside for some reason so I have to stay indoors. Plus no one is allowed to see me besides dad because he's paranoid something bad might happen to me. Exactly what I'm not sure but I know my dad wants me safe, especially since… Well the point is I trust my dad, even though it can get really lonely being up here by myself.)

Whoever this cat is I should probably investigate. Quickly I sneak behind some stack of fancy hat boxes or something and peek through an opening in between the boxes but I couldn't see too well. However I was close enough to smell that this cat was indeed a female, which means I really did hear my dad say he got me a queen.

Seeing that I needed a new vantage point I climb up the tower of boxes as careful as possible and climb onto a nearby tall chair. Suddenly the cat looked in my direction but luckily there was a huge old book leaning against the arm rest, allowing me to duck underneath it. It's a good thing I'm just as darkly colored as my dad otherwise she might have seen me for sure.

I then watch her getting distracted by the large mirror, giving me a chance to take a good look at this 'queen'.

I felt a really fast pounding in my chest as I looked at this cat. From what I could tell she seemed to be around the same age as me although probably at least a week younger. Almost her entire body was covered in light golden wheat fur, except for her throat which was wrapped in a glorious main of a slightly darker brownish fur.

'_She's like an angel…'_ A voice whispered in my mind.

As much as I admired her nice coat what really got me were her eyes. Seriously! They were like the same color as this really shiny rock I found in this box. What was it called again? An Amethyst? Yeah that's its name! Amethyst! Her eyes are just like them only prettier!

I couldn't help but stare at this heavenly creature, standing just in the right angle of the dim sunlight. Standing there so perfectly for my unworthy eyes to look upon…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I really need to stop reading those weird books. I think their messing with my mind or something. Next time dad comes back, I'm going to ask he gives me something else to read.

Anyway, I can't help but think how cute she is. I wonder where my dad found her.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

YOU KNOW WHAT! WHO CARES! SHE'S HOT! I BET I'VE GOT THE HOTTEST QUEEN EVER! WHOO HOO!

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I wonder if she'll like me back. I hope she does, it would suck balls if she didn't like me. Well, there's only one way to find out, I should probably go down there and introduce myself, but how?

Hmmm…

Maybe I should try what that guy did in one of those books I read. The girl did seem to like what he did, she even kissed him for it. It's worth a shot I guess. Well here goes…

I brace myself into position and then with as much strength I can muster I jump straight off my position….

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Only to land right on top of her…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

I really need to improve my landing…

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? As for the chapter, its in the POV fo the Leader cats Kitten. <strong>

**I plan to name him Emil. Its from the Roman family name _Aemilius_, which was derived from the Latin word _aemulus_ meaning "rival".**

**I'm thinking of making him a representation of something. **

**Maybe he can represent Ada Kaleh, its a former island of Romania. People used to live on it until it got flooded and people had to evacuate. The island doesn't exist anymore by the way.**

**Note: THIS DOES NOT MEAN ROMANIA IS THE VILLIAN.**

**Anyway...RATE AND REVIEW IMMEDIATLY!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey EveryOne! **

**Since I want to give you something to create a greater need to know what happens next...**

**Here's part of Chapter 25!**

**I'm busy writing the rest of it and hopefully I can finish it by the end of the day.**

**Enjoy!**

**BTW- Voice your opinion on wheter you think June should like/dislike the other kitten!**

* * *

><p>'<em>Dude! How did I live this long without this? They're awesome!' <em>Thought Sitka as she wolfed down the waffles in the dish before her.

Feline looked over the kitten with a grin on her face.

"Do you like it?"

The kitten looked up at the older cat with sparkles in her eyes.

"Like it? I love it! This is some of the best food I've ever eaten!" mewed Sitka in delight before returning to her meal.

"Oh, I'm so happy! Did you hear that Abel? She likes my waffles! Isn't this great!" squealed Feline to her brother.

Abel just sat there and nodded slightly in agreement with his sister. Then the two siblings decided to give the kitten some time to herself after having gone through so much in the last 24 hours.

A few minutes later, Sitka's tummy was practically bulging from all the waffles she had eaten and began to feel really sleepy. The bowl that had contained the waffles only minutes ago was empty and licked clean.

"Mew…That was so good." Mewed Sitka. "Dude, I feel really sleepy for some reason…Maybe I should go lie down somewhere."

She then attempted to sit up but managed to topple over on her side.

"Oh, dude. I think I ate too much." Mewed the little kitten as she tried to get up a second time but it only resulted in her falling over again.

"Wah! I can't get up! My tummy's too fat!" cried Sitka as she began to cry.

"You really shouldn't have eaten so much."

Sitka looked up to see Abel standing over her.

"Heh, heh. Sorry. It's just that they were so good I couldn't help myself..." replied Sitka.

"Um…could you help me please?"

"Sure."

The Tom then gripped the back of her neck with his teeth (making Sitka's face get hot) and lifted her off the ground. He then carried the kitten into the living room and placed her into a wicker basket, with a fluffy blue pillow inside, located on the far corner of the room.

"I'm guessing you're tired from eating so much so you should rest a bit."

"Uhhh…thank you Abel."

"Yeah, well I got to go and do some stuff now. In the meantime Loppy will keep you company since this is his bed anyway. If you need anything my sister will be around to help you."

"Uh... Y-yeah. Thanks again dude." replied Sitka as she felt her face once again become hot as she looked at the older tom.

'_Dude, this guy is really cute.'_ Thought Sitka and then, without warning, he gave her a small smile before departing, leaving the poor kitten feel like her face was on fire and that her heart was going to explode.

'_What the…! Did he just smile at me?' _Thought Sitka as her brain went into shock.

As the kitten tried frantically to figure out if the tom had actually smiled or if it was a figure of her imagination, something joined her in the wicker basket.

As soon as Sitka felt something soft cuddle up against her she turned her to see…

…a big fluffy bunny!

"Hi there!" said the rabbit.

"Hey dude!" mewed Sitka.

"Dude? My name's not 'Dude'! My name is Loppy! Who are you?"

"I'm Sitka."

"Sitka? That's a nice name! I think…You want to scratch my ears? They're really soft!"

*Cue Sitka giggling as she pets the rabbit*

*****PAGE BREAK!*****

**SINCE I DO NOT KNOW IF YOU READ THE INFO BEFORE AND AFTER EVERY CHAPTER, I'M TAKING THIS TIME TO ASK THAT YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME A COMMENT! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

*****END OF PAGE BREAK*****

**Meanwhile…**

Maple and Awesome had finally reached their destination.

"Ok, we're um….here now. So let's go see if he's home or not, eh?" said Maple.

Awesome on the other hand, for once in his life, didn't respond as he watched Maple begin to tremble. Ever since she mentioned that un-awesome tom, his birdie seemed to be getting more nervous and reluctant with every step they took and that made the albino very upset. Exactly what was so nerve racking about this guy that made her want to turn back half way to their destination?

No! It couldn't be! Maybe this tom was in love with Maple! Or worse, she was in love with him!

"Well, let's go then…" mumbled the nervous feline as she got closer.

"Hold on a sec Birdie! Just what exactly is this un-awesome tom to you?" blurted Awesome.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Ever since you mentioned him, you haven't been acting like your awesome self! Tell me what's wrong."

"E-EH? N-N-Nothing's wrong Awesome!" replied Maple with a stutter.

"Yes there is! My awesomeness can sense it! What is it! He's not in love with you or something is he?"

"No! Of course not! We're just friends!"

"Then what is so un-awesomely wrong? You can tell me Birdie!"

At his words, Maple looked down at the ground shyly.

"W-Well…um…you see…he…"

_'Oh no, please don't tell me my awesome Birdie….'_

"H-He use to provide me with cat nip…T-There! I admit it! Just don't tell anyone! I couldn't help it…"

"What? Catnip? Is that it? He's your cat-nip supplier? Why didn't you tell me sooner Birdie!"

"S-so you're not upset?"

"Upset? Of course not! You're too awesome for me to be upset! I don't care what people think! Cat nip is awesome!"

"Oh…" replied Maple with relief.

Even though all cats have had cat nip, at least at one point in their life time, Maple secretly couldn't get enough of it. She loved it so much it got to the point where it became a little embarrassing for the usually timid cat. In fact she hadn't totally stopped and would have some cat nip from time to time. Now that Awesome, knew she felt an immense weight lifted off her shoulders and wondered why she didn't tell him sooner.

"Thank you for understanding Awesome. Anyway we should probably get going. We need to find the rest of our kittens as well as everyone else's."

"No problem Birdie! Let go!"

So after a bit of a misunderstanding the two cats continued on their way.

_'Ha! I knew my awesome Birdie would never leave me! I'm just too awesome not to have!'_

* * *

><p><strong>So What do you think so far? <strong>

**By the way Loppy is suppose to be Netherland/Holland's rabbit. ****According to Hetalia Intel, the rabbit really likes to have its ears scratched. ****For now the rabbits name is Loppy since its a 'Holland Lop', hence the name Loppy.**

**However I'm thinking of changing it to Hamel which is a Dutch, masculine name that means 'water meadow'.**

**Story Notes:**

**1. **Maple's liking Catnip is similar to how Canada/Matthew likes his stu- I mean polar bear food. He loves to feed Kumajirou his polar bear food.

**2. **Awesome use to like Atilla (Cat!Hungary) but she ended up with Johann (cat!Austria) which made him really sad and a bit insecure but he will not admit it, especially to himself.

**RATE/REVIEW! PLEASE? I'M DYING TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING!**


	27. Chapter 26

**HEY EVERYONE! Chapter 26 is finally here!**

**Sorry for the wait, lots of delays and interuptions. **

**Anway Enjoy! BTW this is a continuation of what happened last chapter.**

* * *

><p>As Maple and Awesome got closer to the house they noticed the cat door was open and entered.<p>

"Ummm…Abel? Are you home?" said Maple.

"HEY UNAWESOME TOM! MY AWESOME BIRDIE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" yelled Awesome.

There was no response.

"That's strange…He's usually here or at least his sister is if he's gone out…."

"I bet he's just hiding because he can't handle my awesomeness! Since he's gone let's check the place out!" said Awesome as he began to walk around.

Awesome! We shouldn't! Its rude and he'll get mad at us!" mewed Maple with concern.

"Come on Birdie! We're just trying to find him!" he replied.

The two cats made their way into the living area. It was big and filled with decor imported from the Netherlands. As they looked around, they noticed a basket snuggly against one of the corners of the room. Curious, Awesome decided to investigate with Maple trailing behind nervously.

In the basket they found a big fluffy bunny curled up with a little kitten, both sleeping soundly within the baskets cushions. The whole scene was so cute it almost made them want to act like Churro's master did when Tomato's owner turned red as…well, a tomato.

Upon a closer inspection, Maple began to notice the kitten's slight resemblance to her sister. It took her a few moments looking at the sleeping kitten for her to realize that; quite possibly, this kitten could be one of Hero's kittens. She wasn't sure, since she had never gotten the chance to see them, but from what Hero had told her she had a pretty good idea of what they looked like.

"A-Awesome, I think this is one of my sister's kittens!"

"What? Are you sure Birdie?"

"I'm positive! Can't you see the resemblance?"

Awesome looked closer at the kitten, unaware that the rabbit had woken up from its slumber.

"Wha! An Intruder!" cried the rabbit, making Awesome take a few steps back in surprise.

Immediately the rabbit moved the kitten closer to its body in a protective manner, waking the small cat.

"Go away! I know what you want but you can't have her! I won't let you take her back to the scary place!" screamed the bunny.

"Wha? What's going on?" mewed the kitten as she looked around. As soon as she saw the two cats, she screamed.

Before either cat could say anything, out of nowhere a tom appeared and tackled Awesome to the ground, growling fiercely.

Awesome growled in response and the two began to fight.

"A-Abel! Awesome! S-Stop!" cried Maple, but no one heard her.

The two toms continued to fight, neither willing to relinquish. It seemed as if nothing would stop the two until at last, Feline arrived to witness the chaos.

"Brother! What are you doing? Stop!" yelled the Belgian feline but sadly they didn't hear her either.

Eventually the fight ended when both Feline and Maple had tackled and separated the angry toms did they finally stop.

"Awesome! Are you ok?" said Maple.

"I'm fine Birdie. It'll take a lot more to hurt someone as awesome as me!"

"What exactly happened here?" voiced Feline.

"I'm sorry Feline. This has just been one big misunderstanding." said Maple.

She then began to explain the situation of how everyone's kittens and younger siblings were kidnapped by a group of rogue felines. They explained what they knew so far and their efforts to find their stolen loved ones but with not much success. Then eventually all the cats went out in search parties and to recruit others to help in the search.

"- So anyway, that's why we came to see you but you guys weren't home. Then we found this kitten and we thought she was one of the missing kittens but then the rabbit woke and then all this happened."

"What? Oh my! All those poor kittens! Of course we will help! Aren't we brother?"

Abel said nothing but nodded In agreement.

"Mew, do you guys know my mommy?" said a small voice.

The cats looked over at the kitten.

"I'm not sure. What's your mommy's name?" asked Maple.

"My mommy's name is Hero and my daddy is Vodka. Mom said to remember her name in case I got lost. I'm Sitka. Who are you?" asked Sitka.

"Well um …we're-" began Maple

"We're your most awesome aunt and uncle! Kesesese!" Interrupted Awesome.

Sitka looked at the two cats with a blank expression.

The tom was pale with red eyes and acted really funny while the other one was a female with snowy fur and a quiet voice. She remembered her mom telling her that she had an aunt and uncle and some cousins and that she had promised that they would visit them once they had gotten old enough to venture outside. Could these two really be the ones her mom had told her about?

"Does that mean you're my auntie Maple?"

Maple nodded.

"Kesesese! Can you guess who I am?"

Sitka looked at Awesome for a few moments before a silly grin appeared on her face.

"Ohhh, now I know who you are! You're that stupid loud-mouth idiot Auntie Maple married! Daddy says you're really arrogant and that your owners a good for nothing living in a basement! Hi, Uncle Awesome!"

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT! WHY THAT NO GOOD UNAWESOME….!"

*Cue Awesome ranting in colorful words about Vodka which ended up getting himself knocked out by Abel so Sitka would not here such colorful words about her daddy.*

* * *

><p><strong>For all readers to know, Vodka and Awesome do not get along ,obviously, so it shouldn't be a surprize that Vodka would tell his kittens mean things about him. <strong>

**Sitka is just an innocent bystander of this.**

**Anyway next chapter will be about June and Emil so if you want to influence how June reacts to him I suggest you send in comments/reviews!**

**Thank you!**

**RATE AND REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 is finally here! **

**I put alot of hours trying to write this as best as I could so hopefully you will like it. **

**Now read on followers! And don't forget to Comment at the end!**

* * *

><p>"Prepare yourself, villain!" screamed June as she stared at the cat defiantly as she prepared to attack.<p>

The appearance of this unknown cat had gotten June extremely fired up. One minute she was looking in the mirror, trying to come up with a cool superhero name and costume, and the next minute she was getting tackled by this dude!

What was even worse was that he started acting like some kind of …sick weirdo!

_***Flash Back* **_

_"Wha! Who's there? Show yourself fiend!"_

_Creak_

_Instantly June turned to see where the noise came from and came face to face with another cat. She stared at it for a second, believing it was her adversary. Then upon a closer inspection, June realized it was just her reflection. With relief, she took a step back and heard the noise again. Looking down at her feet she noticed it was coming from a loose board she had stepped on._

_'__Oh dude! I seriously need to calm down! I'm getting all jumpy for no reason.'_

_Seeing that she was safe at the moment, June decided to look at the mirror again. It was interesting to see herself, the closest she had come to see what she looked like was when from the faint reflection in the TV screen before turning it on._

_June looked to see that she looked exactly like her mom, except her fur was much lighter and she had her dads violet colored eyes._

_'__Hmmm…I wonder if I should get a costume to hide my secret identity. That would be totally awesome!'__ thought June._

_She could almost picture it now!_

_Then suddenly without warning…._

"_Mew!" cried June as she felt something land on top of her, forcing the kitten to fall face first on the ground as her legs caved in beneath her._

_Then as quickly as it came, whatever had landed on her was gone. _

"_Oh man! I'm sorry! I totally didn't mean it! I swear!" said an unknown voice._

'_What the heck?' screamed June in her mind as she slowly got up from the floor. _

_Looking up, she saw a kitten with black, possibly smoky, colored fur with a smooth long tail and greenish colored eyes. From what the leader cat had told her, this was his son._

"_I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you ok?"_

_June stared at the cat, but from what she could tell so far he seemed to be harmless._

"_Um…yeah, I think so…." replied June._

"_Oh, that's good…" said the kitten._

"_That's ok dude. You -" began June but she was cut off from the middle of her sentence when he got really close to her face and licked her nose._

"_I'm so glad. I was afraid I had hurt my favorite princess…" he whispered._

_June freaked and immediately backed away from him._

"_Woah! Favorite Princess? We just met, Dude! And what the heck is a princess?" _

"_It's what you are...that is…unless you're actually a goddess…" he replied and once again he attempted to get closer._

'_Dude! Why the heck is he looking at me that way? Is he sick or something?'_

_Relying on her instinct, June swiped at the strange cat. She missed but it was close enough to drive the cat a few steps away from her. He looked surprise as well as confused by her action._

'_What the heck is wrong with this dude? Wait a second! I bet he's trying to catch me off guard! Mom and Dad told me sometimes bad guys act a certain way to get your guard down and then…WHAM! THEY GET YOU! Well he sure isn't going to fool me! I'm the Hero!' thought June._

_Without warning, June leaped at the unsuspecting cat. The two tumbled for a bit as she hissed and clawed at him. The kitten then kicked June off of him with his hind legs, forcing her to tumble a few feet away from him._

_***End of Flashback***_

"Why the heck did you attack me for?" said the kitten.

"Don't play dumb! I know what you were trying to do! You were trying to trick me! Well it didn't work because I'm the hero and you're the villain, and Hero's always win against the bad guys!"

Then without a second thought, she attacked.

**Emil's P.O.V.**

Emil prepared himself to face off the kitten in front of him. How all this came about, he had no real idea. He had apologized for his mistake and, with as much courage as he could muster, did all the things from the book as he was supposed to….well some of it anyway, he didn't get much of a chance before she tried to swipe at him, which came as a complete surprise.

(According to the book, she was supposed to get all shy and stuff and eventually let him kiss her.)

'_This sucks. I end up doing all those embarrassing things and I end up getting attacked by some crazy female accusing me of being a villain! What did I do to deserve this?'_

Suddenly, the kitten attacked and once again the two began to tumble as he tried to defend himself from her tiny claws.

The two struggled but he managed to pin her to the ground, despite being weak from his sickness.

"Mew! Let go of me!" she cried.

"No way! You're just going to attack me again!"

"Well duh, dude! I'm supposed to attack you! You're my enemy!" she replied.

"What? I'm not your enemy! "

"Then why were you trying to trick me earlier? Villain!"

"I wasn't trying to trick you! I was trying to …to…" said Emil but he was unable to finish his sentence as he began to cough while his lungs begin to tighten in his chest.

Emil tried to keep his balance but as it became harder to breath he quickly lost his strength and fell over, wheezing violently.

'_My chest…it hurts so much…'_ he thought.

As he began to fade into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw was a pair of fearful amethyst eyes before slipping into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Emil survive his attack? Tune in for the next chapter to find out! <strong>

**Thanks for reading this far! Don't forget to comment on this! **

**(Otherwise I might not let you know what happens if you don't...assuming I'm that cruel that is which I am not but I still want lots of comments.)**

**Anyway for those of you who might be wondering what kind of books Emil has been reading. ****Its a bunch of romatic novels and stuff. They're probably french in origin since they're all about la'mour and all that romatic junk.**

**Rate/Review Please!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Hey you guys! Sorry for taking so long! Really! I've been doing other stuff and kind of forgot about it! But I'm back now!**

* * *

><p>"Aw, dude! This totally sucks!" said Hero.<p>

The duo had gone back to Hero's place, in hopes that Tony, her master's friend and local alien, would be there and let them use his ship to find the kittens.

Sadly luck wasn't on their side as Tony had already left minutes before the two cats got there without warning. (Although he did leave a note saying he was going out to make some emergency crop circles, whatever that means.)

Seeing that their mission was now futile, Hero and Vodka decided to continue their search.

Almost 3 hours had passed since then and the two were now returning to the designated meeting point to meet up with the others.

"All that searching and we found nothing." muttered Hero disappointedly.

"Do not be so hard on yourself sunflower. You did your best, da?" comforted Vodka.

"Yeah I know dude but it still wasn't enough!" replied Hero. "Besides, who knows what they are doing to them!"

"I'm sure they are fine. They are strong like you and me." said Vodka.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. They got the hero gene in them! Plus your Uhhh…yours too, and they also know that weird aura thing you taught them!" said Hero.

The two cats were only a few meters away from the other search groups when they noticed that they were all surrounding something with interest. Seeing this they quickened their pace.

"Hey dudes! What's going on? Did you guys find out anything?" asked Hero.

All the other cats looked back at them when suddenly…

"Mommy!"

Before Hero or Vodka could do or say anything, a small kitten appeared and raced towards them.

"Sitka!" cried Hero as she raced to her kitten.

Immediately both kitten and mother embraced each other tenderly.

(It was so cute and heartwarming everyone smiled and awed…yup even the ones who normally didn't like Johann and Tomato.)

"Oh, Sitka. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too mommy!" replied Sitka as they purred happily in each other's embrace.

"You didn't forget papa, da?" said Vodka smiling happily.

"Daddy!" cried Sitka as she immediately went to greet Vodka.

"I missed you too daddy!"

All the cats in the room, besides Hero, watched in amazement at seeing Vodka act so tenderly to his kitten.

"How are you my tiny sunflower?" asked Vodka. Although he looked gentle at the moment, everyone knew better that this was not the case.

"I'm fine daddy!" replied Sitka happily.

"Dude, what happened to you? Where's your brothers and sisters?" asked Hero.

"The meanies took us away and locked us in separate cages with others in the basement of some weird old house. We managed to break out when June figured out how to pick the lock but they found out while we were escaping. We managed to hold them back with our superpowers that daddy taught us but we weren't' able to keep it up. Everyone managed to get away but…"

Suddenly Sitka began to choke up as tears fell down her face.

"I'm sorry mommy and daddy! I tried to help her but she fell and they started chasing me! I'm so sorry mommy and daddy! Please don't be mad at me!" cried Sitka as she began to tremble in Vodkas embrace.

"What happened my little sunflower?" asked Vodka as he licked his kittens fur in comfort.

"We moved a board to a window so we could get out that way but it broke and June fell! I wanted to help but they came after me before I could do anything! Please don't be mad!"

"Shhh, be still my little one. We are not mad. What happened next and where are the others?"

"I-I don't know where everyone went. They were already gone before I could follow. They chased me daddy! They chased me and tried to get me but then some cats fought them and let me stay in their house. They gave me these yummy waffles and introduced me to their bunny friend! Ha! Ha! He was funny! Then auntie Maple found me."

Hero looked over at her sister, Maple.

"Thanks sis." said Hero

"It was nothing Hero, really." replied Maple happily

"Kesesese! Don't forget the awesome me!" added Awesome.

"Thanks Awesome, dude!" replied Hero cheerfully.

"Hmm, perhaps you are not as useless as I believed da?" added Vodka with a grin.

"What! Take that back! I'm not useless! I'm awesome!" relied Awesome.

"Exactly how is that different, da?" said Vodka.

"Quit fighting with each other and listen!" interrupted Germouser. "Do you realize what this means? Are children are out there being hunted as we speak by their kidnappers!"

"Ve~! You mean they're trying to take them again? We've got to help them!"

"Then what are we waiting for, aru? Let's go get them, aru!"

"Panda is right! However I suggest we take down these bloody gits first. They might try again if we let them escape."

"I so totally agree dude! They still got June!"

"We shall make them pay, da?"

"Good, we'll begin with that."

"Ok, Sitka sweetheart, can you give us a description of where they took you?"

"Um…I'm not sure if I can remember it all but I'll try."

"Good, we should probably get some reinforcements too."

"Don't worry; Abel and Feline are taking care of that. They went to recruit some friends." said Maple.

"I'll get the rest of my family back home to help too." added Kallisto. "we might need all the help we can get."

"Then it's settled. In a few hours we shall infiltrate their hideout and arrest them!" said Germouser.

All the other cats meowed in agreement before going off to do what was needed for the raid.

**Meanwhile…**

"How are we going to find are way back home?" asked one of the kittens in the group.

"To be honest with you guys, I don't really know. None of us have ever been this far away from home before. For now the only thing we can do is stay in hiding until they find us."

"Ve, But that could take forever!" said another.

"I know but I'm sure are parents will find us and if we stay in one place the more likely they'll find us.

"Hey what's that up in the sky?" asked a third.

"I don't know dude."

"Whatever it is, it's coming down!"

"Everyone hide!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooo...Those kidnappers are in trouble! And I wonder what they saw in the sky?<strong>

**Tune in for more in the next chapter!**

**Rate/Review!**

**Now here are some Instructions for you!**

**For European Readers: **Go order that pizza with hamburgers for a crust or tell me your opinion on that.

**For American Readers: **Tell me your opinion on the fact that the hamburger crusted pizza is only available in Europe.

**For the Other Readers I've missed: **Wonder why they would offer that to Europeans and not Americans (or you if you want).


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm so sorry it took me so long. I sort of lost my inspiration because I've been too busy to write so I'm trying to get it back as best I can. I promised to finish this and I'll be cursed before I let this go unfinished! Anyway, in case you've forgotten all the characters, here's a quick list of whats in the story:**

**Pairings**

**Hero (Fem!Americat)**/**Vodka (Russia Cat); Kittens: June, Kody, Sitka, Matthew, Semidi and Otter.**

**Maple (Fem!Canada Cat)/ Awesome (Prussia Cat); Kittens: Gil, Rugen, Sable, Victoria and Charlotte.**

**Scone (Iggy Cat/Cat!UK) / Seashell (OC );** **Kittens: Myrddin (Kitten!Sealand), Samson plus 3.**

**Pasta (Fem!Italy Cat)/Germouser (Germany Cat);** **Kittens: Savio plus 3.**

**Tomato (Fem!Cat!Romano) / Churro (Spain Cat);** **Kittens: Marina plus 3.**

**Moana (Fem!Cat! New Zealand) / Joey (Cat! Australia);** **Kittens: Tarākona, Īta plus 2 more.**

**Mika (Fem!Cat!Finland) / Valter (Cat!Sweden); Currently expecting.**

**Attila (Cat!Hungary)/ Johann (Cat!Austria)**

**Norge (Fem!Norway Cat) / Hamlet (Cat!Denmark)**

**Nadya (Cat!Belarus ) / Vilnius (Cat!Lithuania)**

**Singles**

**La'mour (France Cat)**

**Panda (China Cat)**

**Arvo (Cat!Estonia)**

**Zoya (Cat!Ukraine)**

**Havanna (Cat!Cuba)**

**Aline (Cat! Monaco)**

**Tama (Neko!Japan)**

**Kallisto (Fem!Greece Cat)**

**Sidika (Fem!Turkey Cat)**

**Zurich (Cat!Switzerland)**

**Mei (Cat!Taiwan)**

**Feline (Cat!Belgium)**

**Abel (Cat!Holland/Netherlands)**

**Kittens**

**Ning Lee (Kitten!Hong Kong)**

**Marite (Fem!Kitten!Latvia)**

**Myrddin (Kitten!Sealand)**

**Javik (Kitten!Iceland)**

**Lily (Kitten!Lichtenstein**

**Kimchi (Kitten!Korea)**

**Percy (OC, One of Greece's cat's kittens)**

**Emil (OC, bad cat's only kitten)**

**Okay so… Enjoy!**

June looked over the unconscious kitten, being extra careful for any signs that his condition was improving (or getting worse). He seemed to be ok at the moment but she was concerned for his health as well as feeling puzzled over the situation. It wasn't every day that a hero ended up trying to take care of her villainous opponent. However, it was a hero's duty to help first and ask questions later, even if it turned out to be a villain. She thought back to what had happened what seemed like moments ago (which in reality was only 45 minutes).

_*Flashback*_

'_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What am I going to do?' Thought June frantically in her mind as she watches helplessly as the other kitten began to wheeze even harder, desperate for breath. _

_Desperate, she began to search throughout the room for something to help him but with no such luck. _

'_Oh dude why? Had I know I would have never…! No! I'm the hero! I've got to save him!'_

_Frantically she searched the room for something that could help him breathe again as well as crying for help. Then at the last second, when all seemed lost, June managed to find some medicine that smelled like mint and gave it to the unconscious kitten's chest. Almost immediately his lungs began to get better until he was sleeping peacefully on the floor._

_*End Flashback*_

At the moment, June was trying to keep him warm with her body heat (that's what you're supposed to do with sick people right?) as they laid together on an old couch cushion that was left on the ground, close to where the kitten had fallen unconscious before.

Hopefully he would be ok soon she thought. After all Heroes always make people better (at least from what she saw on TV of course).

**Emil's P.O.V.**

For a while Emil didn't know where he was, for all he could see was darkness. Then slowly, he began to notice changes within the darkness. It became somewhat brighter and leaked faint blurs of various colors, though his eyelids were still closed. Next, what once was a feeling emptiness began to change to a feeling of something warm and soft snuggled close to his body along with a small but rough tongue drifting across his face, giving him a feeling of safety and comfort. Then finally, silence gave way to what seemed like a voice, whispering softly close his ear. At first he couldn't understand exactly what but soon his mind cleared enough to understand.

"Oh dude, Please be ok." said the voice. Instantly he recognized it.

It was his queen!

Upon realizing this, his face began to heat up as well as his heart raced from a variety of emotions and thoughts running through his mind at a million miles an hour. He almost wanted to open his eyes but decided against it, unsure if she would stay if she knew he was awake.

"I'm…I'm sorry this happened." He heard her say.

"I didn't mean to get you sick…Maybe…maybe you really were telling me the truth…when you said you weren't my enemy."

'_That's ok, you didn't know. Plus I still like you anyway.' _

"…I hope you'll forgive me. Heroes are supposed to help the weak, not hurt them."

'_I've already forgiven you my queen. Hopefully you'll still like someone as weak as me.'_

"Maybe when you wake up, we can start over and maybe…maybe we can become friends (even if you are related to bad guy)."

'_Yeah, I would like that too._'

Suddenly the warmth disappeared and he felt himself on the floor again.

"What the…? You were awake this whole time!?"

'_Uh oh, I must have said it without thinking!'_

Straightaway, I got up and looked at my now shocked queen. Needless to say she did not look happy.

"Uhhh…I can explain."

"Quiet Villain! You don't need to! I bet you were trying to trick me weren't you?"

"N-no, not at all! I wasn't trying to trick you! I just liked you being near me!"

"What? What the heck are you saying dude?"

"W-What I mean is…I...I was kind of worried you wouldn't like me."

"Oh…well you still didn't have to pretend you were still asleep!"

"Y-yeah, I guess not. My bad." I replied nervously. (After all I no one likes their queen mad at them.)

She stared at me cautiously for a second.

"Well…ok dude."

"Thanks…how about we start over? I'm Emil. What's yours?" I asked.

"My name's June."

'_June…what a beautiful name…' _I thought dreamily.

_*Dream Bubble*_

"_June, will you stay forever with me as my queen?"_

"_Oh, Emil! Yes of course! I could never choose someone other than you!"_

"_And I could never be with someone else but you for as long as I live."_

"_Oh, Emil!"_

"_June!"_

_*make out alert*_

_*End Dream Bubble*_

"Dude…Dude, Emil! What's going on with you?"

"Huh?" I replied, snapping out of my daydream. "What?"

"Dude, I think you might be still weak from earlier. You kind of spaced out on me there."

"What? Oh, yeah…sorry." I replied as my face heated from embarrassment.

'Ok,_Seriously! I really need to get something else to read. Those books are brainwashing me!'_

* * *

><p><strong>So...Tell me if you like it in the comments page. Seriously I would appreciate to know if someone is still eager for me to finish this.<strong>

**Anyway bye for now!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Hey again! I'm back! Sorry again for taking so long! Hope your all enjoying the story and hopefully you'll really like/love this chapter. **

**I tried to make it as awesome as possible! **

**NOW READ IT AND RATE IT WHEN YOUR DONE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Evil Leader Cat's P.O.V.<strong>

The dark figure remained silent as he watched the two kittens snuggle one another on the throw pillow that was left on the floor. He chuckled to himself at the sight.

'_Hm, it seems that they've taking a liking to each other faster than I had anticipated. I am pleased by this._' He thought.

Satisfied the older cat went off to check his soldiers. Everything was going according to plan, despite having all his recruits escaping. It did not matter; it was nothing more than a slight delay to his plans. Oh, what brilliant plans indeed, he could see himself now!

He, the great Emperor of all cats, standing above all as cats of all shapes and sizes would bow in respect to his greatness. From there he would continue his conquest to the surrounding neighborhoods and beyond, no cat would be able to stop his empire from growing.

Even after his passing his legacy would continue through his only son who would then continue the legacy through his sons bared to him by his chosen queen. Even better was that they would be strong kits too, considering the strength, valor and cleverness she had (after all she was the reason all his recruits had escaped after all). Thankfully that wouldn't be for a while since they were still so young but that only meant he had plenty of time to set up his future.

"Soon my son," he whispered to himself, "Soon you shall have the life you deserved from the beginning. Together we shall avenge our families honor."

He walked down the halls, approaching one of his lower commanding officers.

"What's the status on locating the kittens?"

"Not much sir. We're looking everywhere we can think of but we haven't been able to trace them."

"That's not good enough! You better find those kittens soon or I'll make sure you'll be the next one to go into my 'special room'." He replied darkly.

The cat could only shiver in fear, nodding in agreement.

"Y-yes sir! U-Um sir."

"What is it now?"

"Some of our look outs have spotted a few of the neighboring cats where we got the kittens from. It's believed that they may be trying to find our location."

"Humph! It matters not if they find us. They won't be able to stop are plans anyway." replied the leader with an evil grin on his face.

"After all, no cat has ever been able to overcome my secret weapon."

**Emil's P.O.V**

"Mew! That was hilarious!" I laughed.

"Ha, Ha! Yeah, it was! The best part was when his friend started messing with the cop! I nearly peed myself!" June mewed back.

The two kittens laughed even harder as they snuggled close to each other. It had taken almost an hour, but June had started to like the new kitten, despite having such a rough start. He was cute, had a good sense of humor and was really easy to get along with.

"Ha, Ha! Your so cool June! I'm glad I got to meet you." I said.

"Me too dude!" June replied happily.

"Y-yeah…" I stuttered.

I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous around her despite being really easy to get along with. How can you not be nervous around someone as cute as her? Especially that even though I just met her, I already love her; no one's ever been this kind to me before (including the part when she attacked me and stuff). I'm so glad she's going to be my queen someday. I should probably thank my dad for hooking us up. I mean he's kind of weird but he's always looking out for me.

"Hey Emil."

I looked towards my queen to answer and noticed that she wasn't smiling and seemed to be deep in thought. It made me a bit nervous since it was so sudden.

"Yeah June?" I replied.

She turned to look into my eyes.

"I was wondering what's up with your dad."

"What do you mean?"

Without hesitation she got up and stood in front of me.

"What I'm saying is that you're a cool dude and everything, but your dad is a villain."

"What? My dad isn't a villain." I replied standing up. "He's only trying to make things better for us."

"Yes he is and the only thing he's making better is for himself."

"No he isn't!" I retorted. "Why are you saying this? I mean…my dad's the reason we're together and I'm sure he might have acted weird to make you think that but my dad's not a villain!"

'_I don't understand. Why is she saying this? My dad's not bad._'

"What? Dude your dad kidnapped me along with my siblings and a bunch of other kittens to become his solders for his empire!"

As soon as she said that my mind went blank. I mean she basically said my dad was a kidnapper. How was that possible? My dad can't bring himself to hurt a mouse! Let alone kittens!

"N-no. You're lying." I said.

"I'm not lying! Heroes never lie! He did kidnap me and others. I was the one who freed them! The only reason I'm still here is because I got caught!"

At this point I knew she was telling the truth.

"W-well so what if he did? With my dad ruling no cat would ever have to worry about being hurt again!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm saying! With my dad ruling, no cat will ever have to worry about losing the ones they love!" I cried trying to blink back the tears as I looked away from her puzzled face.

'_Don't think about it! Oh, Lord, don't think about it Emil!'_

"B-Besides," I continued looking down. "If my dad rules, then I'll get to rule someday and you will rule with me."

I looked up again to see her bewildered face (which was probably burning as was mine from embarrassment).

"W-What do you mean rule with you?" she replied hesitantly.

I knew she was pretending she didn't know, but I knew she did (I'm sure my dad mentioned it to her).

"What do you think June? Didn't you stop to think what my dad said to you or why I was acting so 'weird' before?" I said moving close to her. "What I'm saying is, I don't care how we met or how long we've only gotten to know each other. Because the truth is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

I love you…."

Then, without hesitation, I pounced her to the ground and with one swift movement our mouths connected into a tender kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Was it good enough for ya? Tell me please! Your comments will help keep this story going!<strong>

**P.S. can cats kiss? I didn't really know but I put it in anyway. **

**And what will June's reaction be? Tune in for the next chapter! Brought to you by 'Bacon Sun Lotion'!**

**'It keeps you safe from the sun and smelling like bacon all year long!'**

**Rate and Review!**


End file.
